Amor Muet
by PotoPerson
Summary: Summer's done and freshman year has begun. Could anything make this decent for our culdesac kids? What about a class trip to Paris? Join the gang as they get sucked into yet another mystery in the city of lights.Sequel to Dumb Love on Sunshine Island [HONESTLY, I'M NOT SURE IT'LL EVER BE FINISHED]
1. Hot Lunch MADNESS

**Potoperson: Hey guys! Potoperson here with the sequel to Dumb Love on Sunshine Island: Amor Muet! **

**Cella: And I'm Cella! **

**Potoperson: Come on, you gotta have a better intro than that. **

**Cella: I'm Cella and…uh…I'm taller than this squirt. (points to Potoperson)**

**Potoperson: ….thanks Cella, thanks for that.**

**Cella: Anytime darling, anytime. **

**Potoperson. Anyway, I have never in my lifetime owned Ed, Edd, and Eddy, not even on DVD. **

**Cella: What a sad childhood. **

**Potoperson: I know, right? But that's ok because I DO own Marilyn, Coco, Mr. Brown, and the school nurse if I decide to put her into this one. They are all products of my brain juice, and if you steal them you shall be lashed with a wet noodle. **

**Cella: Harsh. **

**Potoperson: Yep, I'm an evil, diabolical person. (Yeah, right) I have talked you ear off long enough- so let's get this show on the road! **

Chapter 1- Hot lunch MADNESS

Christmas bells are ringing all through Peach Creek. Snow is blowing through the silver air. On every street light there are really tacky decorations of snowmen and Christmas trees. Now that the scene has been set up, let's move to the school- Peach Creek High School to be exact. Even though it is joyfully decked out for the holidays like the rest of the town, the students walking into the building are as solemn as a boy who wanted GI-Joe but got Barbie.

Even though it was the Friday before winter break it might as well have been Monday. Everyday was Monday when you were a freshman, as is the case for all of the Cul-de-sac kids. Now I suppose some of you out there have yet to be a Freshman in High school, or perhaps have forgotten what it was like- allow me to go into a brief description.

Horrible.

Was that descriptive enough for you? No? Ok let's try it again.

VERY Horrible.

Better? Well I'm not holding off the plot line any longer just to talk about the horrors of Freshman year so if you really wanted to know sorry.

It was lunch time and the Cul-de-Sac kids were seated at their personal, exclusive table. (The long, freshman table next to the trash cans). They dined on an exquisite meal of the finest bosco sticks, complimented by warm and savory tater tots and washed down by refreshing chocolate milk. As mouth watering as this all was something was still missing. And trust me it wasn't an aroma, because there was plenty of _some_ kind of aroma in the room I'll tell you that much. It was the fact that the seat in between Double D and Nazz and across from Ed and May was empty.

"Hey Double D, have you seen Eddy today?" Nazz inquired, noticing the absence of her boyfriend.

Double D looked at the space with equal curiosity. "I'm not sure…He was here earlier…" He turned to Ed who was having tater tots tossed in his mouth by May. "Ed, you haven't happened to see Eddy recently?"

Ed swallowed the sickening amount of tater tots and looked concerned. "Eddy's missing?! Oh no…EDDY!" He stood up on the table. "We must search high and low and fast and slow. We must travel to far away kingdoms, and search molten lava pits, and go to distant galaxies till we find our mashed potato friend again!" A tear came to May's eye and she brushed it away. "My Gravy guy has a way with words."

Before Ed could call for an epic quest to begin, the doors to the cafeteria flung open and one frantic looking Eddy bolted in and dove behind the table. "Hide me!" he whispered.

Everyone looked up in time to see the entire varsity foot ball team storm into the cafeteria, each one of them covered from head to toe in hot pink paint. They were followed by the entire varsity cheer squad, all of whom were covered in an old rusty pot grey colored paint. The leader of the group looked like a bull seeing red. "Where is he?!" He demanded.

The cafeteria fell silent, some in fear and some in amusement that he was the color of a wad of bubble gum. His eyes, terrifying in spite of his color, appraised the cafeteria like an eagle looking for his kill. Obviously the rest of the table noticed this and Kevin muttered, "What the HECK did you do this time, dork?"

Before he could answer the football leader was before the table. "All right, I know he's back there. Bring him out- it's payback time." He growled.

Nazz stared him down bravely while the rest of the group's insides turned to jelly. "Hey why don't you back off _Pinky_, you don't know if Eddy did it or not." She snapped. Actually, Nazz was almost positive that Eddy had done it, but they didn't have to know that. Besides, if she didn't stick up for him he'd have his head in the toilet _again._

The football player, let's call him Pinky since it just fits him so well, just smirked and said, "That's a lot of attitude for a cute little _freshman." _She flinched at the word, "But you're all talk and no walk. See, you think you're so mature cause you're in high school but you just aren't. You're just sophomoric freshman."

Johnny raised his hand. "You just called us Sophomores." He said.

The foot ball player rolled his eyes. "No, genius, sophomoric means you're immature."

"Well that's a weird word, we're freshmen not sophmores."

"Exactly, that's why you're sophomoric."

"We're sophomores because we're freshman?"

"No!" He jerked his head to the left where Ed was standing with a paint splattered barret on his head, a pallet, and a paint brush. He was drawing something on Pinky's back. "And what are you doing?!"

"Painting" Ed replied simply. With a few more strokes he completed his work and grinned. "All done!" he said. The foot ball player flipped around a few times, trying to see what he'd done. Ed had painted a big red heart that said, "Eb + May Forevah" in the center

May popped up from her seat and squished Ed in a big hug. "Awwww, I love you too Gravy Guy! How'd you know red and pink were my two favorite colors?"

Ed just beamed proudly. "I'm just smart like that."

One of the other football players behind Pinky touched a finger to the heart and tasted it. "It's ketchup." He explained.

Pinky seethed at Ed. "Ooooh, you're gonna get it!" He was about to lurch at Ed but he tripped over Eddy, who had poked his head out to see if it was safe to sneak out, and fell on top of Jimmy. He quickly stood up and turned to find his right target but Jimmy let out a loud cry, "Sara! I got an owie…and pink paint all over my new turtleneck!"

Sara quickly responded by flinging and entire tray of BBQ sauce covered tater tots at the back of Pinky's head. Before you could say "Holy smokes, this can only end in disaster." someone had shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!!!".

Tater tots and bosco sticks flew through the air. Most stood to take part in the battle, but a few lunged under tables to avoid it all. Marilyn was one of these people. Marilyn sat hugging her knees with her eyes squeezed shut as the sounds of food fight carnage rang all too audible around her. As much confidence as she'd gained that summer from helping the girls nearly escape capture, that didn't mean she still didn't hate conflict. This one was even worse because they all would probably get suspended or something. She peeked out from under the table. The food fight was picking up, but from where she sat she could see a precious hope: the door to the cafeteria standing open. She looked around. Food was raining down all around, obscuring her path. This was going to be a tinsy bit of a challenge. She took a deep breath and sprinted towards the door.

Meanwhile, Kevin was having a ball. And by Kevin was having a ball I mean Kevin was having a _meat _ball. (Pun much?) He stood positioned on top of the lunch table throwing meat balls from his thermos-packed spaghetti lunch. Kevin might not have known karate, but he knew food fights. Suddenly he spotted Marilyn rushing to the door, her arms over her head like she was running through a rain storm. He figured that this was not something she'd really be into. Then he spotted one of the paint covered cheerleaders with a handful of deadly, razor-sharp tortilla chips in her hand eyeing the moving target. He had to act fast.

"Marilyn, duck!" he called. Marilyn glanced up at him then hit the floor as the meat balls flew over her and hit the cheer leader square in the face with sweet, tomato saucy goodness. Marilyn propped herself up on her elbows and looked with surprise at the fallen cheerleader. "Now that's a spicy meatball." She couldn't help saying.

Before anyone could throw something at her for her horrid pun, Kevin pulled her off the floor and led her away from that spot. She scrambled to keep up, attempting not to slip on chocolate milk. He rushed her to an overturned table and they knelt behind it. "What are we doing here Kevin?" Marilyn whispered.

"Trying to stop you from getting covered in who knows what."

"But I was about to leave the cafeteria to do that."

"Oh. Uh…"

Just then a bunch of lettuce from someone's salad flew over head and landed behind them. "I guess it's too late now." Kevin said, embarrassed at having messed up her escape plan with his own. He grabbed a handful of lettuce from the floor and shoved it in her hands. Marilyn looked quizzically at it. "Uh…what's this?" she asked. Kevin pulled a few meatballs from his thermos and grinned in spite of himself. "It's ammo. Trust me, you're gonna need it." He explained. He started throwing meatballs at people as they ran by. Marilyn sat idly, wondering if she'd dare to join him. She couldn't help gazing at his easy smile and confident eyes…she picked up her lettuce and started throwing.

One of the others to attempt to flee the food fight was Double D. Obviously, our favorite hat-wearing egg head was definitely not for breaking the rules of the cafeteria. Unlike Marilyn, who hesitated to escape the cafeteria, he quickly scurried out before someone could even think to knock him down with a bosco stick.

Ok, Double D wasn't very interesting. Moving onto Johnny, he sat with Plank on one side and Coco on the other, and was sipping his chocolate soy milk. Plank was looking at him strangely. "Hey Johnny, did it ever occur to you that there was food flying around your head like flies around Ed's bathroom?" he inquired.

Coco huffed. "Of _course _it never occurred to him. I don't think anything _ever _occurs to that one." She said in her French accent, "Honestly, you do keep the strangest friends."

"Hey, you're engaged to a hunk of wood; you have no right to talk."

"Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes.

Plank gazed at her, trying to decipher what was going through her coconutty thoughts. "Coco, how come you've been like that since you came to Peach Creek with me?" he asked.

Coco gave an innocent look. "Been like _what? _Oh, I've just been like peaches and cream. I don't know what you're referring to." She said in a sweet voice.

Plank made a face. "All right, quit with the doe eyes. They make me want to hurl. Anyway, you know what I mean."

"Well it's just… I've been here for months now, and I was wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"When are we going to get married? I _am _your fiancé you know."

Plank was silent for a moment, pondering. "Anytime you want to I guess." He finally said.

"How about now?"

"What? You mean here in the cafeteria during a food fight? I figured you'd want something a little classier than that."

"Classy you say…" Just then a terrifying, dreamy look came over her that Plank flinched away from. Oh no, he'd just created a monster…a monster known as the WEDDING PLANNER!! (dun, dun, duuuuuuuun) "Oh we'll have a marvelous wedding, a wedding with roses everywhere…white roses. White lace will be draped from the walls and everyone will dress in white. It will symbolize the purity of our love. It will be so romantic…. We should have it somewhere romantic too. Like Paris! Oh! a wedding in Paris…" she mused, totally in her own little world.

Plank could feel his eye twitching. He wished desperately for someone to stop her. Just then Lee came out of no where and grabbed the coconut and aimed for Marie. "Yo Marie, think fast!" she called just before throwing her across the cafeteria while Plank watched in horror. Just then Johnny glanced up from his milk, looked around, and said in an astonished voice, "Hey look Plank! There's a food fight going on!"

At that moment the cafeteria door swung open and the principle, accompanied by Double D, strode into the chaos. This was in fact the same principle from Peach Creek Middle School, as he had been promoted over the summer. He glanced around the cafeteria dully and sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

Double D wrung his hands in despair. "Oh dear, I think it's only gotten worst since I left. I don't enjoy tattling but I'd feel sick if I left this as was. Sir, what do you plan on doing?" he asked.

Mr. Brown stepped to the center of the room and held his arms out to get everyone's attention. "Everyone! That's enough!" he called, "Drop your bosco sticks and whatever else you're throwing." Suddenly a coconut flew threw the air and conked him strait in the noggin. He slumped to the ground and all action in the cafeteria stopped. Double D shook his shoulder. "Sir? Sir, are you all right? Sir?" he called.

"Mamaaaaa I don't wanna go to school today… I'm never gonna be a principle…" he mumbled.

"Mr. Brown!" Double D called a little louder.

Finally Mr. Brown opened his eyes and looked around dazedly. "Huh? What happened? Is it Saturday yet?"

"No sir, a coconut flew out of no where and hit you."

"Who was responsible for hitting me in the head with a coconut?" he looked up in the general direction of its flying. The first thing he saw was Eddy who had crawled out from under the table when he realized it was quiet. Mr. Brown's face turned a rather lovely shade of purple. "Eddy Mcgee! To my office, now!"

All watched as if they were watching a funeral procession as Eddy was led from the room.

**Potoperson: Done with chapter 1! **

**Cella: By this time last story they were already PACKING for their trip. I don't see any kind of packing going on…**

**Potoperson: That was then, this is now. You'll just have to trust me on this one, there'll be a trip. Hakuna Matata. **

**Cella: All right…**

**Potoperson: Nothing left to say here except please review and Cella's middle name is Gregory! **

**Cella: H E Y!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Potoperson: Bye now! (runs for dear life) **

**Cella: RAWR!!!!!! **


	2. The Principle's Plan Oh Dear

**Potoperson: AAAAHHH!!! SHE'S GONNA KILL MEEEEEE!!!!! **

**Cella: YOU BET I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!! **

**Potoperson: Oh, I was actually referring to the boss on this video game, but now that you mention it: HOLY COW SHE'S GONNA KILL ME TOOOOOO!!!**

**Mysterious New Person: HOLD UP! **

**Potoperson & Cella: Who are you?! **

**Mysterious New Person: The name's Son Venvor, I've been sent as a Peace Maker for you two. **

**Potoperson: Peace maker? Since when do we need a Peace Maker?**

**Cella: Yeah, I mean we never get mad at each other or anything. We can say anything to each other and not get mad. **

**Potoperson: Yeah, watch. (turns to Cella) Cellophane Gregory Lee. **

**Cella: I will kindly give you this opportunity to run. **

**Potoperson: Oooooooh, maybe we do need a peace maker. **

**Cella: Opportunity done, attack now. RAAAWR! **

**(Cella attacks Potoperson. Son Venvor pulls out pulls out Super mallet and raises it menacingly. All action stops.) **

**Son Venvor: Much better. Now you'd best start the chapter or people are going to get really board and leave**

**Potoperson (wary of super mallet) Uh…thank you to Son Vegetto Briefs for reviewing the last chapter. I don't own Ed, Eddy, and Eddy or **_**this **_**guy (points to Son Venvor) who comes courtesy of the afor mentioned Son Vegetto Briefs. Without further adieu, Chapter 2! **

Chapter 2- The Principle's Plan (oh dear)

It was already the last period of the day, and Eddy had still not emerged from the principle's office. Even the ones who didn't like Eddy were curious as to what was going on. So during Study Hall, a small information gathering mission was planned. Fortunately, Mrs. Peterson, the study hall teacher, was so completely absorbed in her books that she didn't notice that every kid in the class consecutively asked to go to the bathroom. As they crept down the hall, Coco sat in Marilyn's arms as she bandaged the area where she knocked the principle in the head. "Goodness, that principle of yours has a thick skull" Coco mumbled, delirious after all of these happenings.

Plank looked on sympathetically. "How's the ole coconut?"

"Horrible! I'll have a headache for weeks!"

"Is there anything I can do? I'll do anything."

"Well there is one thing…" she said, a wicked tone in her voice. Plank gulped. Oh, how he regretted saying that he'd do anything. He regretted it even more when Coco said, "Let's have our wedding in Paris."

"P-paris? Coco I don't know about Paris…"

"But you said that you'd do _anything." _

"Yeah, but-"

"And you also said we could have our wedding whenever I wanted to."

"But I don't think Paris…"

"Come on Plank, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!."

Plank took a deep breath. "Ok, just say that it's impossible." he thought to himself, "Tell her that there is absolutely no way that you can get the two of you to Paris and throw a wedding on top of it. And whatever you do, don't look her in the eye…"

"Plaaaaaaank. It has been my life long dream to have my wedding in Paris. It would be the only way for my family to be there Plank. Please…"

Now she had to throw her family and her life long dream into the equation. Oh dear. "Be strong Plank, be strong."

"Besides, it can make up for not calling me for three years…"

Oh, and to top it all off she's using the guilt trip. Well that didn't matter, he wasn't going to give in. He looked up at her and got ready to tell her so, but then he mad the mistake of looking her in the eye. Oh no, not that, not the cute French Coconut pout, anything but the cute French coconut pout! He couldn't _resist _the cute French coconut pout. "Pleeeeeease mon Cherie?" she purred.

Before he can stop himself he said, "Anything for you Coco."

Darn it! That lady coconut was flipping _Devious! _Now he was stuck in a pickle stew. How the heck was he going to get them to Paris?

Suddenly Johnny shushed them both. They were now crouched outside the principle office with their ears to the door, listening for any hint at the conversation. They had expected to be able to hear the principle bellowing from down the hall, but now they could only hear low mumblings. Sara shoved Kevin a little to the side. "Move over, shovel chin, I can't hear what's going on!" she hissed. He shoved her back, "_You _move over. No one can hear what's going on anyway." They continuously shoved back and forth until someone was accidentally pushed a bit too hard and they all went tumbling through the door and into the principle's office.

The principle was partially risen from his chair and Eddy was flipped around in the chair he was seated in. They both stared at them in surprise. Nazz gave a nervous smile, "Uh…hi?"

The principle, instead of turning green and smashing them into freshman pancakes like they expected, chuckled his dry chuckle and said, "I was wondering when you'd try to sneak out of class and come down here. Well, come in then."

They all stood and moved further into the room, some taking seats in the few chairs that were in there and others standing. The door was closed. It felt like being closed into a tomb. The fact that there were no windows in the room certainly didn't help that imagery. The principle shuffled through some papers then glanced between the students before him. The silence stretched on like a boring lecture about polynomials. Finally the principle said, "So, I've been talking with Eddy here, and I've heard about some of the issues you've been having so far this semester. I won't lie, freshman year is never easy."

He stood from his desk and moved toward a bookshelf on the back wall. He picked up a picture frame and set it on the desk. They gathered around and could barely contain their laughter. The teen in the picture was pudgy and wearing a shirt and pants that were way too tight. He had a huge afro and giant pair of star shaped sunglasses. If all of this wasn't enough he was striking a Michal Jackson Thriller pose. "It wasn't easy for me either." He said.

They looked up at him, then down at the picture again. Kevin finally spoke, "Yeah, it ain't easy for us _now _looking at you!" They all burst out into fits of giggles until he gave them a sobering "Stop or else" look. When they finally pulled themselves together he went on, "_Anyway, _I realize how difficult it is for all of you, and I can sympathize. I assume that that is why you have been getting in trouble so much lately?"

Now, normally it was only Ed, Eddy, and occasionally Double D by association who got in this much trouble on a regular basis, but lately all of them had been in the office for one reason or another. They'd get in trouble via upper class men, they'd be sent in tears to the guidance counselor, or they would be screamed at by a teacher for not completing the homework on time. Forget High school being the best years of their lives, they just hoped they'd get _out _of high school with their lives! They all nodded slowly. Mr. Brown sat back at his desk and folded his hands, gazing at them all. "So, what do you propose we do about this?"

They were all silent, wondering why the flip they would ask them that question. How would _they _know what to do about it? Mr. Brown seemed to understand their thought train and laughed, "Don't worry, I already have an idea set for you all." He reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out several pamphlets and passed them around. On each one there was a black and white photograph of the Eifel Tower. In curvy script it said, "_Feeling in the dark about school? Come to the City of Lights!" _

"We're going to Buffalo, New York?" Marie asked.

Lee bopped her over the head. "No you dolt, not Buffalo. We're going to Las Vegas. Can't you see the Eifel tower?"

"Ooooooh! I LOVE Las Vegas!"

"You're both wrong!" May interjected, "We're going to Huntley, Illinois."

"Never heard of it."

"Shows what you know!"

Mr. Brown cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but you're not going to Buffalo, Las Vegas, _or _Huntley."

"Awww, but I wanted to go to Huntley!"

"Shut up May. Let the principle talk!"

The principle opened the pamphlet and continued on. "Every year we can send a certain amount of students to a program in Paris over winter break where they can lean about team work and cultures of other countries… what's with those looks?"

Everyone was giving a speculative and unbelieving look to their principle. "What do you think we are, stupid?" Eddy said.

Mr. Brown looked surprised, "Why no. I thought it was a very clever idea. What's wrong with it?"

They gave him a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "Uh, summer this past year ring any bells?" Sara said, "What with the brawl and the near death of Eddy and Nazz…"

"Oh right, that… We don't mean _that _sort of lesson teaching. We mean actual activities like scavenger hunts, obstacle courses, meeting people. You know, things you might see at a real school retreat. I think this might help you gain more confidence in yourselves and your peer group and relieve some of the tension here. It's completely paid for and we've just telephoned all your parents."

Everyone still hesitated. "I will give you a _hand written letter _guaranteeing your safety and that I am not lying. If I do lie then you can sue me or whatever. I can say that with confidence because I am _not _lying." Mr. Brown said. They seemed to accept this, but still Double D. stepped forward, a pen and brief case in hand. "Sir I will represent this group as a lawyer. I will make sure that there are no loop holes in this letter of yours."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"I don't kid, sir."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. You can write a contract for me to sign if that's what it'll take."

Double D took out a sheet of paper and swiftly wrote out a contract which Mr. Brown signed. "Your plane leaves Monday morning at seven and you'll stay till the day after New Years." He explained. Just then the bell rang and everyone fled the office tomb, not even waiting for Mr. Brown to say "Have a nice Winter Break."

In the hallway Nazz couldn't help squealing in delight. "We get to spend nearly all of winter break in _Paris! _That's like every girl's dream come true, I can hardly believe…" She trailed off when she noticed Eddy's pale demeanor. She looked concerned. "Eddy? What's wrong?" He looked up, an expression like he was about to vomit. "_Three hours _in the principle's office…" he mumbled.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry you had to endure that. I don't think I could last ten minuets."

"It was _horrible…_He talked about setting goals over and over again." He shuddered and suddenly slumped to the floor, KO'd. Nazz rolled her eyes. "Eddy everyone's staring at you." She said. "Can't…keep…moving…go on to Paris….w i t h o u t m e . . ."

She gave a sly smile. "How about we head to my house and get Egg Nog instead?" In about two seconds Eddy was on his feet and walking beside her again.

Some where near by Kevin was watching with a smirk. He wouldn't lie, it shocked him quite a bit when he found out that Nazz and Eddy were together. All right, in all truthfulness it made him want to _hurl. _Eddy and Nazz? What kind of weirdo pairing is that? Hasn't the author watched the flippin' show? (Potoperson- Yes, yes I have. How dare you accuse me of such a heinous crime) On the other hand he was just the slightest jealous. I mean, the _dork _had a girl friend and he was still single.

Not that he hadn't had his eye on a certain someone… someone who despite her opening up a little more to him was still shrouded in mystery…someone who talked to a coconut which he would find odd if he didn't think she had a childlike cuteness to her when she did. If you haven't guessed by now who I'm talking about, I am sending you to English class so you can gain better reading comprehension skills. Seriously people, it's _Marilyn. _At that moment Rolf caught up with him and suggested that they go and "frolic in the merriment of the wintertime pause in their studies". Kevin shrugged his jacket on and followed.

Next in the train of people watching other people was Marilyn. She glanced up shyly from her locker as Kevin walked off with Rolf. She had seen him watching Nazz and Eddy. She could easily deduce his thoughts. He was obviously missing Nazz. She didn't really know much of the situation of what happened that they split up, but, in her mind at least, it was pretty obvious he regretted the split up. "It's just as well." Marilyn mused, "Not like I've ever been the one to date." She slipped her backpack on and closed her locker. As she did, Johnny ran up to her with excited eyes.

"Marilyn, guess what! Coco and Plank are getting married while we're on vacation in Paris!" he exclaimed. Marilyn beamed. "That's awesome, Johnny. Congrats Plank, Coco."

Coco was babbling on about how wonderful the wedding would be. Plank didn't say anything, he just smiled. He looked really relieved. Marilyn couldn't imagine why.

**Potoperson: D-O-N-E DONE! **

**Son Venvor: Has it ever occurred to you that Coconuts can't be French? I mean have you ever seen a palm tree in Paris?**

**Potoperson: Good point…hmm… **

**Cella: We're arguing geography, really? It's a cartoon for pete's sake! **

**Potoperson: Yeah, Cella's right. That's it for now. Tune in next time, I'll be here! **

**Cella: Me too! **

**Son Venvor: Me three!**

**Potoperson & Cella: Really?....**


	3. Deja vu

**Potoperson: And here we are at chapter 3! **

**Son Venvor: I'll toast to that. (toasts glass of root beer) **

**Cella: Hey, where'd you get the root beer? **

**Son Venvor: I dunno. (drinks it) **

**Cella: And you're drinking it.**

**Son Venvor: Yup**

**Cella: (To Potoperson) Are you not going to question this?**

**Potoperson: I will label it as toon logic and move on with my life. Thank you to Son Vegetto Briefs and Squeaken1 for reviewing! You people rock my socks and keep this story alive! **

**I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy or Son Venvor, yadda yadda, yadda CHAPTER 3 ALREADY! **

Chapter 3- Déjà vu…

The sun was just coming up over the horizon as the cul-de-sac kids began gathering at the bus stop to wait for their ride to the air port. Kevin was the first to get there. He stood alone with his red suit case at his side.

He looked left then right and thought "Déjà vu…"

"Hello Kevin." A soft voice said. Kevin turned and saw Marilyn standing a few feet away and looking a little uncomfortable. She was wearing a purple coat, a long white skirt that hit around her ankles, and a necklace with a silver rose on it. She held a small dark blue/violet bag.

"Hey Marilyn… uh, do you ever get the feeling that you've been in a certain situation before. Like the author of your life story was completely stuck on what to write, so she just started copying and pasting things from your last adventure, and then altering the dialogue and the clothes so it applies to your current adventure just for lack of anything else to put?" He inquired, realizing how confusing it was when she stared at him like he was crazy.

"Uh…no I don't think I've ever felt that way before."

"Oh, just checking."

Marilyn had her arms wrapped tightly around her and he could hear the subtly rattling of her teeth chattering. "Cold?" Kevin inquired. She nodded, still shivering. "Yeah, J-just a l-little. I just had this urge to wear p-purple and w-white today."

"You've got to be careful of that, you know. Flu's going around and all that." He said. She nodded smiling a little at his concern and gazing off into the horizon. The sun reflected off her eyes making them twinkle. Despite the fact that he was absolutely positive that all of this had happened before, he couldn't help simply staring.

"Hi Kev!" a bright voice came. Nazz walked over with her blue and white hibiscus bag and a fuzzy pink hat on top of her head. "Hey Nazz…you haven't been getting a sense of déjà vu today, have you?"

"No, why?"

"No reason. Where's your boyfriend?"

"Oh, fashionably late as usual." Nazz said, a smile coming to her face, "I'm going to guess he slept in and is probably rushing to get out here as we speak."

"You guys seem to know each other well." Kevin said dully.

"Well, he's my boyfriend." Her smile faded briefly, "Hey, you don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

Thanks Nazz, just throw salt in the wound, thanks a lot. With great self control he kept this phrase out and said politely that he did not. She grinned mischievously. "Do you have your eye on anybody yet?"

Kevin stopped himself from glancing at Marilyn. "Well, Nazz I…"

"Hello Kevin and Nazz girl." Rolf said as he walked over carrying a huge barrel instead of a bag. Kevin stared at the barrel. "Dude what are you bringing in that thing?" he asked, "No wait, let me guess: A bunch of meat, an accordion, and probably a coat instead of a pair of swimming trunks?" Rolf pulled the top off his barrel revealing a dozen chickens, five hams, fifty strips of bacon, an accordion, and a coat. "How did you guess?" Rolf asked, amazed. "Lucky guess."

While Nazz remarked that clothes were supposed to be brought on vacation, Johnny walked up and merrily said, "Hey guys!" He had an all wood suit case in one hand and the famous Plank and the not as famous Coco under the other arm. "Hi Johnny!" Marilyn chirped happily, "How're Plank and Coco doing?"

"Swell! But between you and me, I think Plank's got cold feet."

She gave the hunk of wood a severe look. "Plank I expected better from you." They both laughed. Marilyn had to be the only one within an 100 mile radius that really understood Johnny 2x4 at all.

Kevin glanced around, on edge. "You look as though you have eaten my great aunt Gertude's prune cake. Why do you carry on as if there were ants in your pantaloons?" Rolf asked.

"I _know _this has all happened before. Am I the only one who feels like we already went through all of this?" Everyone exchanged questioning glances. "Come on, you guys haven't noticed this at all? I mean I can tell you that next up Sara and Jimmy are going to come skipping in with matching bags, and I'm going to tick Sara off some how, and she's going to kick my butt, and you'll all just stand and watch." They all just laughed. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "3…2…1"

Jimmy and Sara skipped over, both carrying floral patterned pink and/or blue suitcases. "Uh…Hi Jimmy, hi Sara." Nazz said, slightly freaked out, "Er- what's up?"

Jimmy hopped up onto a fire hydrant, a black beret on his head, and said in a French accent, "I am doing well _Mademoiselle, _I simply can not wait to sit in Paris and eat crepes!" As he finished this declaration he slipped and fell back into the snow, earning much laughter from Kevin and Rolf (as well as a "Serves you right, that was the _worst _accent I have heard in my entire life!" from Coco, but none but a few actually heard that.) As soon as she had ascertained that Jimmy was uninjured aside from a minor Boo-boo, she turned hatred filled eyes on Kevin. Kevin sighed as everyone took 3 steps away from him. "See? What'd I tell you?"

"KEVIN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sara screamed then lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. Rolf sighed. "Let us play a song of sorrow for the dearly departed." Rolf said. He whipped out his accordion and played a mourning song like the kind you'd hear at funerals. Nazz took off her hat and held it to her heart. Everyone bowed their heads.

Just then the Kankers came over with their yellow, red, and blue bags. "Hey a fight!" Lee and Marie cheered. They jumped head first into the brawl. May stood back and cheered. "Yeah! Go Lee! Go Marie!" Rolf played on as mournful as ever.

As this went on, the Eds, being fashionably late as usual, strolled in carrying their messy, (Ed) neat, (Double D.) and hip (Eddy) bags. They surveyed the scene. Jimmy on the ground crying, Sara beating the living day lights out of Kevin with the Kankers beating anyone and everyone in the fight, May screaming at the top of her lungs to Lee to kick him in the eye, the funeral looking thing going on around them, and the lack of anyone doing anything to stop the brawl. "Uh, did we miss something?" Double D asked. "Hey guys, nope just the usual." Nazz answered.

Eddy groaned and kicked a pile of snow. "Dang it! I always miss seeing how these things start!" he mumbled.

Nazz gave a sly smile. "Let me guess, you slept in this morning?"

Eddy turned a little red and rubbed the back of his head self-consciously, "Maybe…"

Nazz laughed and entwined her fingers in his. "Eddy, you're a dork, but you're my dork."

There was a pause in the pummeling of Kevin when everyone looked up and gave an audible shudder. Nazz looked around with a raised eye brow. "What?"

"I'm sorry but you two as a couple is just too weird. Hasn't the writer ever _seen_ the show?" Sara asked.

"I think they're kind of cute together." Marilyn piped in.

"NO THEY ARE NOT CUTE!!" Everyone, excluding Nazz, Eddy and Kevin who was too badly injured to shout, shouted at her. Marilyn whimpered and hid behind her suitcase. Nazz gave her a thankful smile and turned to the others, "It could be worse. We could be _them." _She motioned to May and Ed whom, for reasons only known to them, were dancing a fox trot to music that only existed in their heads. "Weird…" they all agreed

_Honk! Honk! _

Everyone turned and saw a very impatient looking bus driver, waiting with the door to his bus opened. "I'd hate to interrupt the epic teenage love story, but if you don't all hurry up you'll miss your plane." He said in an irritated voice. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing grabbed their bags/barrel, and filed onto the bus. As they took their seats Kevin muttered, "Jeez, I hate Déjà vu…"

**Potoperson: Don't worry Kevin, the Déjà vu ends here.**

Somwhere in Paris…

"Paris, Canada is not just known as the "Cobblestone Capital of Canada, but it's also the prettiest city…"

Haha, not _that _Paris, the _other _Paris…

"Beirut, Lebanon, the Paris of the Middle East, is said by some historians to be named after the daughter of Aphrodite…"

Come on, really? Where they're suppose to be going, silly!

"Oh, I love my home here in Huntley, Illinois…"

Paris, France, ok?! PARIS, FRANCE!!!

In the "Napoleon's Apartment" section of the Louvre museum a guard approached a young woman who sat reclining on a pretty cranberry colored sofa, a glass of cranberry juice poised on her fingertips. As she placed the glass to her lips the guard said to her (in French of course), "Madam, you are not suppose to sit on the exhibit, it is off limits. That is why the area is roped off."

Without a word the woman shoved a bundle of bills into the guard's hand and urged him to go check up on the Venus de Milo instead. The man tipped his hat to her and left the room, muttering that he would be fired if she spilled so much as one drop of cranberry juice on the carpet. As he left the woman glared at her in a disgusted way, as if she were watching a young child pick his nose and wipe it on a passerby's sleeve. "Men…men are such loathsome creatures. They'll do anything for money…"

Just then she spotted a 10 cent Euro coin on the floor. With a grin she reached down to pick it up. In doing so she dropped her glass of cranberry juice on the ground. It shattered on the carpet, letting cranberry juice seep in. The guard came back in and stared at the glass, as if it were actually his own heart shattering. He turned red and went to charge the woman. Without a word the woman pushed a button on a remote control she had pulled out of her purse. With a poof of smoke, she and her ten cent Euro coin disappeared into thin air.

---

Nothing of any interest happened leading up to them reaching their destination except that everyone was _really, really _board and Ed and Eddy started hitting the flight attendant in the back of the head with spit balls. As fun as that was I am going to skip to them riding along in a bus in Paris to their hotel. It was incredibly crowded, and many of them ended up having to stand. Marilyn was one of these people. As the bus came to a stop, a man shuffled down the aisle and accidentally bumped her, sending her luggage flying to the ground. "je suis vraiment désolé" he muttered in a low voice. Marilyn didn't speak French, but she assumed that it meant "I'm terribly sorry". (Which it did)

"It's all right…" She said quietly. He picked up her bag and went to hand it to her. He stopped, staring hard at her silver rose shaped necklace. Marilyn grew uncomfortable under his gaze. What a weirdo! Before he could ask her what was wrong he said something in a nearly inaudible voice. He said it tenderly as if he were talking to his own flesh and blood. Suddenly he had gone, run off the bus as if Chuck Norris were after him, leaving her bag behind. Marilyn watched him go, and for some reason it left an empty feeling inside her.

Kevin had seen all of this occur. He looked worriedly at her sad demeanor. "What happened Marilyn? Who was that?" he asked.

Marilyn shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't see his face. He was staring at me like that, and I hate looking people in the eye…"

"What did he say to you there?"

"I just barely heard it." Marilyn said, looking after him again, "he said _lammet, _it means lamb in Norwegian."

"Why'd he call you that?"

"I don't know…" then she said in a low voice, "But when I was a little girl back in Norway that used to be my nickname."

Kevin didn't have any time to say anything to this. They were to busy being rushed off the bus and onto the street.

**Potoperson: doooone! **

**Cella & Son Venvor: Lame **

**Potoperson: Whaaaaat? Why? **

**Cella: Nothing happened. **

**Son Venvor: Yeah, half the time you just repeated what happened in chapter 2 of the **_**last **_**story. **

**Potoperson: yeah…I know… this chapter was horribly lame, but I'm writing it so too bad! Anyway…(to readers) If I ever make a mistake with the French or the Norwegian, please tell me so I can fix it. I have to rely on the internet because of my lack of knowledge in either language. Please review so I know you're there! **


	4. Parisholdkey2yer

**Potoperson: Chapter 4! Wooooot!!! **

**Cella: What's with all the excitement? **

**Potoperson: Because my dear Cellophane, this chapter has a song from one of the best movies ever! **

**Cella: Pirates of the Caribbean?**

**Son Venvor: That's your favorite move. She's talking about Phantom of the Opera. **

**Potoperson: WHERE!? Er- I mean, no. I'm referring to…wait, why would I say that now? It would give it away. **

**Cella: Awwwww**

**Son Venvor: But we're going to hear it in five seconds. **

**Potoperson: Yes, but you're making it take longer! So hush! **

**(Son Venvor & Cella hush) **

**Potoperson: Thanks to those awesome, fabulous, grand, marvelous, fantastic, wonderful reviewers Squeaken1 & Son Vegetto Breifs! **

**I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy or the lovely little song that I slipped in as well (Or the person who sings, but you can't really own a person…). **

**Now presenting… **

Chapter 4- Paris Holds the Key to Your Heart and Madame Grossier Holds the Key to your Doom

Street side cafés, beautiful architecture, trees illuminated with white Christmas lights, The Seine River, they had to admit that in spite of their previous doubts the nighttime scene of Paris did not seem to pose any sort of threat to them. In fact, they were beginning to feel good about their current location. Of course, no one felt better to be home than Coco. She gazed wistfully around her. "Ah, Paris. I have missed this town so." She gushed, smiling neighborly at a bunch or apples that sat huddled together in a fruit vendor's stall, "I just feel like singing!"

Her child-like excitement was contagious. Plank could feel himself smiling as well. (Though he is always smiling anyway) "Are you going to?"

Coco looked shocked. "Good gracious, no! No one would hear me if _I _were to sing."

"So what are you going to do?"

Coco giggled. "I've invited a special guest star to sing for me! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, give it up for Jennifer Hudson!"

Jenifer Hudson, clad in a black beret and fur coat suddenly appeared before the group, smiling and holding a basket of roses. She was also accompanied by several miscellaneous potential soloists. Everyone gazed at her, bewildered at where she came from and why she was in Paris when she handed them all roses and greeted them in song.

Jennifer Hudson: "Welcome my friends to Paris  
Here have a flower on me  
Forget where you're from  
You're in France  
Children, come  
I'll show you that French joie de vivre  
Paris holds the key to your heart  
and all of Paris plays a part  
Just stroll two by two  
Down what we call la rue…."

Suddenly everyone within a 10 block radius stopped whatever they were doing and joined in,

"And soon all Paris will be singing to you  
Ooh la la....  
Ooh la la....  
Ooh la la...."

First soloist: "Paris holds the key to l'amor"

Second soloist: "And not even Freud knows the cure."

Third soloist: "There is love in the air"

fourth soloist: "At the Follies Bergere!"

Denizens of Paris: "The French have it down to an art,  
Paris holds the key to your heart"

As everyone serenaded them they had paraded them into a theatrical hall and sat them in the front row. Miss Hudson took the stage with a line of chorus girls behind her.

Jennifer Hudson: "When you're feeling blue  
Come to Le Moulin  
When your heart says don't,  
the French say do"

Chorus Girls: "When you think you can't,  
you'll find you can can  
You can can can too!"

At this they formed a kick line with Jennifer Hudson in the center. This was quite entertaining to them (Especially Jimmy who was a huge fan of Jennifer Hudson. His words: "She is a role model to divas everywhere."), or rather it was entertaining to everyone except for Kevin. He was still quite distracted by the strange man who had seemed to know Marilyn. I mean, just when he was starting to figure out her past in Norway, _this _happens in _France! _He glanced over at her where she sat gazing merrily at the performers, a twinkle in her eye. Maybe this trip wouldn't just succeed in baffling him. Maybe this trip would help him figure this girl out. He sang quietly to himself,

Kevin: "Paris holds the key to her past  
I figure this all out at last. You don't have to pretend  
We can be more than friends…

Suddenly the chorus line leapt off the stage and rushed them out to the streets. Traffic was stopped and Paris citizens everywhere were dancing and singing to the music.

"Paris holds the key to your heart  
You'll be "tres jolie" and so smart!"

Fifth soloist: "Come dance through the night"

Sixth soloist "And forget all your woes"

All: "The city of light,  
Where a rose is a rose!  
And one never knows what will start  
Paris holds the key…"

They were gathered on the bank of the Seine River gazing expectantly at the sky. Kevin glanced at Marilyn and sang softly,

Kevin: "to her ..."

All "Heart!!!!  
Ooh la lah....  
Ooh la lah....!"

With that, everyone ended up in a theatrical pose as fireworks filled the air above their heads. Unsure of what else to do, the cul-de-sac kids clapped though the sound was altogether lost in the explosions of the fireworks. Just as quickly as all of this started, the citizens of Paris returned to whatever else they were doing and Jennifer Hudson gave them all once last wink and melted into the bustling crowds. Everyone looked around at each other. "So… now what?" Eddy asked.

"Well it _is _late. 14 hours in a plane certainly takes it out of you. I'd suggest that we all try to find our hotel." Double D said.

They all agreed and came back to the street and wandered around until they found their hotel.

…

A young woman with an affinity to Cranberry juice and Napoleon furniture sat fuming in traffic. It was simply _not _moving! It was like there was no one in the driver's seat of the cars in front of her or something! She was about ready to snap. She was missing her favorite cooking show! Not to mention some valuable scheming time. Although she had spent nearly all of her life scheming for what was sure to be her grandest achievement yet. It was the cooking show she was really worried about.

Finally, fed up with waiting, she got out of the car and stomped up to the car before her ready to give him or her a hefty piece of her mind to chew on and possibly a piece of her fist. However, when she got there she found the driver's seat unoccupied. She tried the car before that one and found it empty as well. Come to think of it, the streets that were normally filled with people were empty too. She looked around dumbfounded. Where in the name of Leonardo Da Vinci was everyone? Just then she heard a sound coming from the river. It sounded like….she groaned. _Singing. _She stomped back to her car and sat back down in the driver's seat again. "_Great, some lousy group of tourists again." _She thought. I mean, why was it that every time a group of tourists came, everyone had to sing? She waited impatiently until everyone came back to their cars and she could drive off again.

…

The next morning when everyone stumbled exhaustedly down stairs for breakfast they came across the strangest sight. A statue of an old angry woman dressed in grey with her arms folded standing in the lobby glaring at them. How odd, everyone thought, that statue wasn't there yesterday. Eddy elbowed Ed in the side. "Hey Ed, go touch it." He whispered. Double D rolled his eyes. "Really Eddy, must you be so childish?" But Double D's nagging fell on deaf ears for Ed was already in front of the statue with his arm outstretched. Just before his finger could poke the ugly thing, to their surprise, the statue came to life and slapped Ed's hand with a ruler. Ed let out a howl of pain and scurried back to the group to hide behind Eddy. "Eddy, the statue's mad at me!" He moaned. Eddy slapped him across the head. "That's 'cause the statue ain't a statue!" He turned and glared at the non-statue old lady. "Hey! Where do you get off hitting kids you don't know? You old hag!"

"Eddy, she probably doesn't speak English." Double D pointed out.

Suddenly the woman was right in front of them and had slapped both Eddy and Double D with the ruler as well. "I do in fact speak English you little insect." She snapped, "And I would have more respect if I were you. I am your instructor, after all, and you shall call me Madame Grossier."

Everyone stared at the enraged granny in horror. "Instructor?" They all gasped in unison. She rolled her eyes and heaved an exasperated oh-what-positively-foolish-children sigh. "Of _course _I am your instructor. You did not think that you would be here unsupervised, did you? This is a school oriented trip. I have come to take you all to your place of study."

"But we haven't eaten breakfast yet!" Johnny said.

She glared at him, as if to say "How dare you express a need to eat!" But she growled through gritted teeth, "Fine. I give you a half an hour to stuff your putrid little faces. Then you must be back here."

Gratefully they took her leave of Madame Grossier and her ruler of doom and went to enjoy their breakfast. "This is going to be the worst trip _ever." _Eddy moaned. "Come on Eddy." Nazz assured him, "It can't be any worse than freaking out at every little noise because we think it's a ghost." They both glanced back at where Madame Grossier stood taping her ruler in her hand threateningly, her gaze daring them to cross her. "I don't know." Eddy muttered,  
"This has the potential to be much_, much _worse."

"Hey! I heard that you little troll!"

"Sorry Madame Grossier…"

After a rushed breakfast they were rushed outside to an awaiting school bus and swept away to a quaint little school building a few blocks away. Well, quaint on the _outside _that is. Once they got inside they found the drapes pulled, the walls grey, and the desks to be very outdated. The air was damp like a dungeon. One by one they filed into the stark room, all of them having serious doubts about ever seeing sun light again. As Johnny walked in, clutching Plank and Coco like a shield, Madam Grossier tore his two friends out of his arms and hissed, "You will have no _toys _in my class room."

"B-but…" Johnny blubbered.

"No buts!" With that she opened up a supply closet, tossed them both in, and slammed the door soundly. Johnny attempted to lunge for the door knob but was quickly herded to his desk along with the other students. She marched to the front of the room and faced them, her hands balled into fists on her hips. Everything about her was grey. Her clothes, her hair, her eyes, even her skin seemed to be the color of the cement walls. And as she stood there staring them down as menacing as an oncoming storm cloud they all gave an audible shudder. She clicked her tongue and gave a bright and deathly smile, "All right class, let us begin…"

**Potoperson: Ah, I feel a little bad unleashing this woman on all of them. **

**Son Venvor: I feel a little bad for them. **

**Cella: Yeah… Wait a second. I just noticed something. EARLIER THIS CHAPTER YOU CALLED ME CELLOPHANE!!! **

**Potoperson: You just now noticed?...(realizing that she is seething) Oh…I should run now shouldn't I?**

**Son Venvor: Now guys, you don't really have to- (Too late, Cella's already chased Potoperson out of the room) Sigh… come back next chapter everyone. **


	5. How Plank Came to Peach Creek

**Potoperson: Guess what? I'm a junior in high school now!**

**Cella: Guess what? YOU'RE GOING TO LOOSE ALL YOUR READERS IF YOU KEEP BEING SO FLIPPIN INCONSISTENT WITH YOUR UPDATES! **

**Son Venvor: She's right you know. **

**Potoperson: I know, I **_**know. **_**I'm a bad fan fiction person….**

**Cella: Darn tooting you are, and don't even try to pull that "Oh, I'm off of school now, so I'll post more frequently" junk either. WE AIN'T FALLING FOR IT! **

**Potoperson: I wasn't going to say that. **

**Cella: Oh, then what were you going to say?**

**Potoperson: I was going to say…THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWERS! **

**Squeaken1 **

**Son Bardock**

**Xellda**

**Godofmadness43**

**I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy or the song that's later, but I do own the S.S Drippy Drake. That's borrowed from a musical I'm writing on friction press called "If Life was a Musical"…but that's a different story! **

**Now sit back, relax and enjoy chapter five! **

**Son Venvor: While we give ole Potoperson here a stern talking to about responsibility. **

**Potoperson: Ah…poop….**

Chapter five- How Plank came to Peach Creek & He plays the Accordion

Trapped in the dark broom closet, Plank and Coco could hear Madame Grossier unraveling her list of strict rules and guidelines. There would be no cell phones, no toys, no video games, no talking, no looking at others in the room, no talking out of turn, no this, no that. After she'd been rambling down her list for a good 10 minutes, she paused and said, "What do you want?"

Marilyn's voice came, "I thought we would be able to learn about the French culture."

"You _will _learn about the French culture. Through books and work sheets!"

Nazz's voice came next, "But what about the scavenger hunts and the obstacle courses?"

"There was a time where I could trust teenagers like you with things like these, but I have learned that you snot nosed brats can't be trusted with fun. You will never learn."

"But won't we ever see the bright lights of Paris?" Jimmy's voice sounded like he was about ready to bawl.

"Class lets out at 3:00, and then you can have free time as long as you are standing in the hotel lobby waiting at 7:00 sharp for the bus. You will also receive one hour for lunch at 12:00 and only an hour. I feel I am being quite generous, so if I hear any one of you complain class will end at 8:30 and you will receive NO lunch break! Do I make myself clear?"

There was a chorus of mumbled "Yes Madam Grossier."

Plank could hear Johnny's stifled sobs from where he stood and was about ready to break the door down. He may forget it every now and then, but Plank really cared about that bald kid. He knew that without him, Johnny was a nervous wreck. He was his security blanket, and when you mess with the security blanket you'd better believe things get UGLY. "Come on! Let me out you old witch!" Plank shouted pointlessly.

Coco rolled her eyes. "She can't hear you, Plank. Give it up." She said.

"I know she can't hear me!" Plank moaned helplessly, "But what else am I going to do? Sit here and do nothing?"

"That's what I'm doing!" Coco chimed in a sing-song voice. When she realized that Plank was shooting her a glare she quickly changed her countenance to one of sympathy. "Plank, darling, I know you care about the crazy bald kid with the attention span of a flea, but there isn't anything you can do but wait for Madam Terrible to let us out. Besides, it might be good for Johnny to be by himself for once." She said.

Plank didn't respond, his way of saying "Not in a million years". Coco sighed, knowing there was no arguing with him in a state like this. Why, sometimes she thought his skull must be as thick as wood…Well, I suppose it was, but you get the picture. She changed the subject, "Why is it that you and that boy cling to each other so?" Plank, his irritable mood not completely diminished, grumbled that it was a long story. "Well, we have at least 3 hours left in here, we might as well pass the time." Coco coaxed.

Plank sighed in defeat and said, "All right. Here goes… It was 3 years ago last Tuesday, and I was just returning from my voyage to Sunshine Island…"

OH BOY! IT'S A FLASH BACK!

Plank stood (Well, he was propped upright) on the deck of the ship the S.S Drippy Drake pulling into the harbor. Pinned proudly upon him were several shiny gold medals for bravery in the face of danger, for circumnavigating the globe, for discovering things no one ever discovered before, and the biggest one of all- "Explorer of the year". You thought that Plank was just some random piece of lumber Johnny found in his back yard and drew a face on? Think again! Plank was the most renowned unknown explorer the world had ever seen. He was looked up to by countless explorers; wanderers spoke his name with reverence. In summary, this hunk of wood was no joke.

And as he stood on the deck of the Drippy Drake, glimmering brightly because of the medals, he was happier than he'd ever been in his life. Not only had he conquered the feared Sunshine Island, but while on the island he'd fallen in love with a beautiful, spunky coconut and had gotten engaged.

INTERUPTED!

"Oh, Plank! You are making me blush!"

"Coco, I'm trying to tell a story here"

"Oh, all right."

BACK ON TOPIC!

He was also scheduled to receive another reward the moment he touched the dock. What it was for he wasn't sure because he'd won practically every award he could think of, but all he knew was that he was going to receive with the award enough money to retire upon. He could finally live the high life. He could sit in his elaborate mansion that was situated on a hilly boulevard (Not a "road" or a "lane" but a boulevard. He wasn't sure what the difference was, but boulevard sounded far fancier.). He could play fancy sports like polo, and golf, and he wouldn't have to set foot in the face of danger ever again. Now, don't get me wrong, Plank _loved _stepping into the face of danger, but after nearly getting eaten by crocodiles and alligators, and getting stampeded by wildebeests for so long, enough was enough. Now the only time Plank wanted to face danger was in an action movie on Friday night with a bowl of popcorn in front of him. But it was done now; soon he'd be filthy, stinking rich and send back for Coco to join him.

However, this dream wasn't meant to be. For as he stood gleaming in the midmorning sun, his radiance attracted the attention of a passing seagull. For whatever reason, birds like seagulls simply _love _shiny things, and Plank was just about the shiniest thing in sight. It nosedived towards him, and in one swoop took him up in his beak. They soared above the Drippy Drake. Plank could see and hear the men scrambling about shouting that the Captain had been kidnapped. The voices were beginning to grow less distinct as they moved further away. The last thing Plank saw of his ship was a man in the crow's nest with a rifle. With a loud ringing shot, the bird gave a dying squawk and released him. He tumbled to the waters below.

In the waters of the bay there were countless fish pushing passed him, knocking him in all directions. It reminded him of the time he'd fallen into a whirlpool in the Amazon River, only last time he'd been able to float along the surface being a hunk of wood and all. Now he was weighed down by the countless medals he wore. His fame was to be his downfall! What painful irony!

He floated there a while until soon he was able to float from out of the sash and to the surface. He looked around for his ship, but it was nowhere in sight. That was all right, he thought, soon his crew would come in a row boat and fish him out of the water, and then they would go to the dock and claim his prize. Just then a fishing boat came by, it's net in the water, and scooped him in with a ton of silver, slimy fish. The net was hoisted up to the surface and the fish were thrown into a deep, dark, frigid locker.

When he felt he couldn't bear the scent anymore, the locker was opened and the fish stuffed into crates by an old, salty, one eyed fisherman. Because of his salty one-eyedness, he stuffed Plank in with all the rest of the fish. From there, the barrels were whisked to an open air market where the fish were placed in stands. The owner of the stall where fish were sold was also salty and one-eyed, so he too left Plank with the rest of the fish.

Baking in the sun, with only the scent of fish to keep him company, Plank was beside himself with misery. Things couldn't _possibly_ get worse! As soon as the thought entered his head he inwardly cursed himself for being so reckless as to think like that. Now it'd probably start raining or something. Just then two sailor folk walked by, chatting as they did. Plank overheard a bit of their conversation.

"So, did you hear about Plank the Explorer?" One inquired casually.

The other nodded, "It's a shame. Plucked off the deck of his own ship by a seagull. He was so young."

His comrade agreed solemnly that it was a crying shame. "I hear that they even replaced him as captain on the boat, by some talking dog they picked up in Calcutta. Honestly! He's gone a few days and already they're replacing him!"

"Not only that." The first man added, "The award and prize money he was supposed to receive was all given away. There is no respect for such a great man…" At that point they'd walked out of his line of hearing. Plank had been too horrified to cry out.

Things had gotten _infinitely _worse. In just two days he was a washed-up has-been who nobody wanted. There would be no reward, no mansion on a hilly boulevard, and worst of all, he wouldn't be able to write to Coco.

Just then a boy and his father walked by. The boy was tanned of skin and wore a white shirt, blue jeans, and sandals, but what caught his eye most about him was how insanely large his head was! Honestly, he could sail to Chile on a head that big. The other thing that he noticed about the boy was his expression. He hadn't seen an expression of such sorrow and disgust since he'd been to the cow pie farms of the plains of Noellia.

He stopped beside where Plank was situated and moaned, "Dad, can we go back to the hotel? I hate it here."

His father looked back at him. "Son, if you hate it so much, then why did you come?"

"It's lonely in the hotel by myself."

"Son, I told you that you could bring a friend to the cape, why didn't you?"

He bit his lip, and didn't answer. His face was doleful. He glanced toward the fish beside him, and his eyes fell on Plank. In curiosity he reached out and pulled him out of the pile of fish. "Hey, what's this?" He asked. Suddenly, the salty, one-eyed fish vendor shouted at him to put his fish back or pay for it. "But he's not a fish!" Johnny replied. He looked down at him with admiring eyes, "He's cool." The salty, one-eyed fish vendor squinted his one eye at the board of wood and spat at the ground, muttering that his cursed vision was going again and walked away. He looked up at his father, his eyes big and pleading. "Can I keep him, dad?"

"Keep what? That? Son, it's a hunk of wood with a face that smells like fish. Why do you want to keep that?" he replied.

"He needs me, dad."

His father rolled his eyes and relented. Fine, but he was to be scrubbed until he didn't smell of fish. The boy cheered and they went back to their hotel. When they got there, he ran a warm bath (in the sink) and got to scrubbing. All the while he babbled. He said his name was Johnny and he lived in Peach Creek and he didn't have many friends because he was so awkward. He told him about his dad and his mom and his cousin Marilyn from Norway. He babbled like he hadn't spoken a word in his entire life, and he was getting a feeling that maybe he really didn't. "So what's your name?" Johnny asked.

Plank was originally not going to speak so that he would be mistaken as just any old board and tossed out so he could escape, but instead without thinking he replied, "Plank"

Johnny's eyes lit up. "Wow! You can actually talk!"

"Only people who truly listen can hear."

"Wow, that's sounds smart. Do you know Yoda?"

"Uh…no. I don't think so."

"Oh, ok." He paused then asked, "So since you can talk, how did you end up in a big pile of dead fish?"

Plank, not even wanting to think about what brought him there, simply said that it was a very long story and he now didn't have anywhere to go.

Johnny thought about it for a moment then exclaimed, "I know! You can stay with me at Peach Creek!"

"Er- Johnny, I don't know about that."

"Come on, it'll be fun! We can have campouts in the back yard, and go to the beach, and play games, and you can meet all the kids in the cul-de-sac!" His eyes twinkled. Those were things a small boy should do with other boys his age, Plank thought, not with a plank of wood. Then he realized that to him, he _was _supposed to be like a boy his age. The poor kid, forced to converse with inanimate objects instead of people. Tossed aside…kind of like he was.

He had said he was tired of the life of high sea adventure, and this way he'd be helping a lonely boy. Who knows? This could be an adventure in itself, one of a different kind.

Plank agreed, and two days later he was off to Peach Creek.

END FLASHBACK

"Oh, Plank!" Coco sniveled, "You are the sweetest, most gallant hunk of wood I've ever met!" Plank shrugged. "I'm as gallant as the next wooden board."

Just then the closet door opened and Madam Grossier snatched them out and shoved them into Johnny's arms. "There. Now if I see your toys in this class room after lunch, you will _not _be getting them back. Do I make myself clear?" She said. Johnny nodded his head dumbly and scrambled out into the Paris noontime sun.

It was lunchtime, and the cul-de-sac kids were soaking up their one hour of lunch. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the friendly chatter in the street was inviting like a warm fire on a winter's night. They peaked into the windows of fancy boutiques and gazed at the eloquent buildings. They stopped in a café and munched on a fabulously tasty lunch while discussing their current problem- Madam Grossier.

"So I say," Eddy began, "we get a big stick, and when she's not looking we hit her over the head and run. Who's with me?"

Double D rolled his eyes. "Eddy, that's a horrible idea. Besides, she specifically said not to. Rule 57: Striking the teacher with wooden objects is strictly prohibited." (They didn't hear Plank say "darn it." at that point) Eddy groaned and leaned back in his seat. "Then what do _you _suggest we do?" he said.

"Not much we can do. We'll just have to suffer through."

Everyone leaned on their elbows and heaved a great group sigh wishing that something, anything, cool would happen. Just then they heard a melody outside the café. They glanced out the window and saw a handsome gentleman standing across the street. He was tanned as if he spent time in the sun all his life, and his hair was a curly brown hid underneath a bowler hat. Beneath his nose he wore a pencil moustache. He wore a brown vest and brown trousers and looked very much like he'd stepped out of the 1920s or 30s. He was playing a beautiful emerald and gold accordion, and unlike Rolf he sounded pretty incredible on it.

Curious, they walked out into the crisp winter afternoon and crossed the street to listen. By his feet sat an open case where a few bills and change sat. One by one, each of the group dropped varying dollar amounts into the case. (Note- on the way into the country they had traded in their American currency for the European currency.) When the last had dropped their change in, the man tipped his hat and gave a hearty "Merci" to the group. He asked something of them in French that no one quite understood.

"Parlez-vous français?" he asked. His gestures suggested he was asking if they spoke French. They shook their heads.

"Español?" He inquired. Again they shook their heads.

"Ig-pay Atin-lay?"

May immediately raised her hand. "I-ay peak-say ig-pay atin-lay!" She all but shouted in excitement. Her sisters elbowed her. "Shut up May," Lee said, "we speak English."

The gentleman with the accordion chuckled and said, "Ah, a sense of humor I see. That is important in a growing lady's development. But what I was trying to ask is if there were any requests." Most of the group was silent, unsure of what one might request from a Frenchman playing the accordion. Jimmy wasn't quite this shy. "Can you play _Party in the USA_?" Jimmy asked.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Jimmy's childlike innocence. Why would an old fashioned French gentleman know how to play a Miley Cyrus song on the Accordion? Much to their bewilderment he picked up his accordion, and as perfectly as if it was how the record intended, started playing. They gaped in bewilderment at the accordion man as he played perfectly the song that they all secretly knew all the words to and sung along to whenever it came on the radio, but acted like they hated anyway. As if that weren't incredible enough, he started singing when he got to the chorus.

"_So I put my hands up. They're playin' my song. The butterflies fly away. I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!", Movin' my hips like "Yeah!". Got my hands up, they're playin' my song, and now I'm gonna be okay. Yeah! It's a party in the USA! Yeah! It's a party in the USA!" _He sang spite of themselves they applauded. The accordion man gave a sweeping bow. "Thank you, thank you all." He said, "I am Jerome Morea, the greatest accordion player in all of France."

"I'll say!" Jimmy concurred, looking at the accordion player with new found admiration.

"So…Mousier Morea, I am intrigued." Double D said, "How many languages do you know?"

He paused and thought about it. "French, Spanish, English, Pig Latin, regular latin, acrabic, German, Russian, Mandarin, Japanese, Portuguese, dog…"

"Let us rephrase that." Eddy interrupted, "What languages can't you speak?"

Jerome had to think even harder on that question. "Hm… I don't know Icelandic, but I was planning on learning that one this weekend."

"Impressive," Double D marveled, "And how did you learn all of these languages?"

Jerome shrugged. "I travel a bit. Speaking of traveling, you are obviously not from around here. Are you on vacation?"

Eddy scoffed. "We wish." Jerome looked curiously at them, and they explained their situation. When "Madam Grossier" passed their lips, Jerome shuddered and held a hand up for them to stop. "Ugh, do not say that name around me. That witch taught me throughout my entire elementary and middle school career. I am only grateful I moved to Spain before I reached High School. I can't believe she is still teaching."

"You had her too?" Nazz asked.

"Unfortunately. The only way we were able to cope through that whole year was… Well, perhaps I shouldn't tell you." He gave a sly glance in the teen's direction, as if knowing they would inquire. Of course they eagerly asked what they did. (Wouldn't you?) Jerome heaved an exaggerated sigh. "I don't know…. I have to think about this. After all, you are young, and your minds are quite impressionable. You may try to repeat what we did." He paused for only a moment before turning and filling them in on what his generation did in their youth. When the cul-de-sac kids sat again in their seats after lunch, they had wicked smiles on their face.

"Good afternoon, Madam Grossier…"

**Son Venvor: …and you know, you say you're going to update and you don't. People won't ever take you seriously as a writer. **

**Cella: Yeah! What he said! **

**Potoperson: I know, I- Oh! We're back! Well, that's the end of chapter five! What do the Cul-de-sac kids have in store for Madame Grossier? Tune in next time to find out! **

**Cella: Which WILL be sooner, right?**

**Potoperson: (grimacing) I hope so for **_**my **_**sake. Bye everybody! **


	6. Messing with Grossier

**Potoperson: Chapter 6, and nothing important to say. So I skip to the good stuff. **

**Cella: Hey! You can't just- **

**Potoperson: Thank you Saiyajn for reviewing.**

**Cella: Cut us out….**

**Potoperson: I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. **

**Son Venvor: Can I just say- **

**Potoperson: ON WITH THE SHOW! **

Chapter 6- Messing with Grossier

Madame Grossier gazed across the faces of her pupils. They were all silent, grinning toothy grins that would have made the joker shudder. It all seemed rather familiar somehow. "Good afternoon, Madame Grossier." They all chanted in unison. Very creepy.

"And _what _are you little monsters grinning about?" She demanded.

They didn't respond, only grinned. Madame Grossier looked once more at them with a pointed expression, and then turned to her old fashioned black board. She picked up her chalk and began writing on the board. As she wrote she heard snickering behind her. She turned around to glare at them. They just gazed back at her, making visible efforts to suppress their laughter. "Whatis so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing Madame Grossier." They chanted, their voices shaking.

She pressed her lips in a thin line and once more turned to write on the board again about the French Revolution. The snickering intensified. She whirled around more sharply than before. All managed to stop laughing fast enough except for Ed. Madame Grossier slammed a ruler on his desk. She said through gritted teeth, "I don't think the French Revolution is a very funny topic, do you?"

Ed shook his head, but continued to laugh wildly. Madame Grossier turned red in the face. "STOP LAUGHING THIS INSTANT!" she shrieked. Their laughter died instantly. She turned back to the board. Behind her she heard one of the boys, the short one with three hairs and one big mouth whisper obnoxiously loudly, "Shut up, you lummox. She's going to catch on to our plan!"

"Sorry Eddy." Ed whispered equally as loud.

Madam Grossier was at their desk before they could say another word. "And WHAT plan is it that you are referring to?" She demanded.

Ed shook his head, giggling giddily, unable to answer.

"You _will _tell me of this plan! Is it a whoopee cushion? A tack on my chair? Is there a "Kick me" sign on my back?" She began to turn around in circles, furiously groping her back for a piece of paper. The whole sight was very funny, especially considering there was nothing on her back. The children exploded in laughter. Madam Grossier glared at them. "Stop laughing! Stop laughing at once!" As she said this, she stumbled and fell on her behind, earning a fresh wave of laughter. Now she looked to her shoes, shouting, "Aha! You must have tied my laces together while I wasn't looking!" It was to her embarrassment and everyone else's amusement that she realized she was wearing high heels. (No laces)

She stood shakily, pointing an accusing finger at her pupils. "You…you _will _tell me what you have done! What is this plan? You!" She stopped at the bald head boy's desk. He looked up at her with big innocent eyes. "Who, me Madam Grossier?" he asked with a flutter of his lashes. She shuddered and insisted that he tell her the plan or else face severe punishment.

"There is no plan Madam Grossier." He said, "We didn't do anything."

She stomped to the desk behind his and demanded of a pretty blonde girl what the plan was. Her answer was the same, "There is no plan Madam Grossier. We didn't do anything." On and on she marched about the class room demanded with more and more desperateness that the plan be revealed. Everyone insisted that there was none. When she finally got to the obnoxious three haired boy, he asked her with wide, sincere eyes, "Are you feeling all right, Madam Grossier? Maybe you should sit down and rest a little."

"I WILL NOT REST UNTILL YOU DERANGED LITTLE MONSTERS TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO ME!"

She went on a rampage after that. She stalked back and forth across the room, like a tiger trapped in a cage. She was searching every nook and cranny. She pulled maps off the wall, drawers out of her desk. She even overturned a table. Any other person might find this a little scary, but the cul-de-sac kids watched with amused grins. When she searched everything else and found nothing, she started running back and forth down the aisles, screaming something hysterically. I would tell you what she was screaming, but I don't speak distressed turkey.

Finally the door to the school opened and a smartly dressed officer poked his head in the room, inquiring something in French. Madam Grossier collapsed at his feet, sobbing that the children were out to get her, they were planning a coup, you can see it in their eyes, etc. But all the police officer saw when he peered about the room was a classroom of teenagers who sat quietly gazing at their maddened teacher. The police officer sighed and helped Madame Grossier to her feet, muttering calming words to her in French. She stared at him wide eyed. "B-but, but!"

The officer gave her a sobering look, one that quieted her pleas. She bowed her head and left the room without another glance in their direction. The officer looked at them. "You are the Americans from the High School, no?" he inquired. They nodded. "I have heard about you all. I am Officer Chevelier. I was told to keep an eye on you by the arrangers of your visit." He gave a remorseful look. "I apologize for Madam Grossier's sake. She has been teaching a few years too long. You may explore the city for the rest of the day. Tomorrow I will send you a new teacher." He thought a moment then added "A younger one."

He tipped his hat then left the room. The moment he was gone, a cheer ran up through the room. They could hardly believe that it actually worked!

"_The best way to bring down Grossier is to beat her at her own game." Jerome said confidentially, "Instead of breaking the rules don't break any. She'll go ballistic." _

He really _was _the best accordion player in all of France they thought as they stepped into the early afternoon light. It had never seemed brighter.

The next morning as they wandered into the hotel lobby, they were pleasantly surprised to find their good pal Jerome Morea waiting for them with a smile, his accordion tucked under his arm. "I hear you finally trumped Madam Grossier." He greeted them, "I must say that I am impressed."

"It was your genius plan that defeated her." Nazz corrected with a smile, "Now we're getting a new teacher. A _younger _teacher. We haven't met them yet though."

Jerome gave a sly smile. "You haven't? I certainly have."

They eagerly asked about him. What was he like? Was he nice? Was he qualified? Was he Hawt? (Lee and Marie) All of these he answered with a yes. He was nice, had more education than most college professors, and was most definitely "hawt". When they were finally ready to knock him to the ground asking who the teacher was, he laughed and said, "All right, all right, calm down. _I'm _your new teacher."

They stared at him. "Huh?"

At their bovine expressions, he couldn't help laughing again. He explained. After they had left the day before, he knew they would try to pull the wool over Madam Grossier's eyes, so he decided he would head over to the school to check things out. When he got there he saw officer Chevelier escorting her from the school. He inquired what happened. The officer explained that Madam Grossier had had a breakdown (Jerome gave a wink in the kid's direction) and they now needed a new teacher. He and the officer went way back. He knew that he was educated enough to be their teacher.

"So I got the job." Jerome said, "Class begins now. Lesson one: architecture. We're checking out the city."

Amazed by their luck, they eagerly followed their new mustachioed teacher into the streets of Paris.

Wandering about the city on their own was one thing, but with Jerome it was a whole new experience. He was able to weave tales of how some buildings came to be, their styles, and of the owners of each one. He made it so interesting that everyone learned a thing or two, even Ed could understand what he meant. To Plank's dismay it only inspired Coco even more. She wanted the biggest wedding possible, a wedding to end all weddings, a wedding he really didn't think he could give her. Every time they passed a boutique or bakery she added it to her list of places she would visit to prepare the ceremony. This was going to get quite pricey if he didn't stop her.

"Coco, does it really have to be such a crazy wedding?" Plank said.

"Why of course! Every girl dreams of her wedding day from the moment she's proposed to…and I've had an extra three years to dream thank you very much. This has to be perfect." She said, and proceeded in adding a chocolate fountain from an ultra expensive candy shop to her list.

Plank rolled his eyes and muttered sarcastically, "Why not just have it at Notre Dame while we're at it."

She gasped. "Notre Dame! That's a great idea! Oh, Plank you are a genius!" she gushed.

Plank groaned. Him and his big mouth.

Eventually they came to a large open square with a glass pyramid surrounded by fountains in the middle. Behind it was a beautiful building. "Is that the Louvre?" Double D gasped, his camera already in his hands.

"Yes. The Louvre." Jerome explained, " A quite famous art museum home to such works as _Lion and Serpant, Venus Di Milo, _and of course, the _Mona Lisa. _Hey, where did he go?" Double D had disappeared from his spot, and was running as if on fire toward the museum, snapping pictures all the way. Eddy rolled his eyes, "He is such a tourist, I swear." He muttered.

Double D was typically the most sensible of the group, but when it came to art he was like Ed at a comic book convention. He had dreamed of seeing the Louvre ever since he could say "Mona Lisa." He ran along the base of the building, taking pictures like there was no tomorrow, until he accidentally ran head long into a woman with her head tucked into a thick art book. She looked up at him. She wore sunglasses, but her eye brow was in an angry arch. "Méfier, idiot!" she hissed.

"Pardon me." Double D said sheepishly.

The woman suddenly looked at him closely. She removed her sunglasses revealing sharp green eyes. Beautiful eyes. Dangerous eyes. "Indie?" she whispered.

Double D stared at her, unspeaking.

The woman shook her head, as of ridding herself of a bad dream. "No…no of course not. But…but you know him. Don't you?"

Before Double D could respond, she had him by the collar of his coat and slammed him against the wall of the building. She was directly in his face, their noses almost touching, as she spoke in a deathly low voice. Her breath smelt like… cranberry juice? "Listen here, boy. You had better stay out of my way. If you try to pluck a rose, you will get pierced by the thorns. I am the rose's thorn. If you try to stand in my way, you. will. Get. Hurt. Do you understand?" Double D nodded dumbly.

Eddy and Ed rounded the corner of the pyramid and came upon Double D. Eddy took in his form with mild curiosity. He was sitting on the ground, his back to the wall of the Louvre, and his breathing coming out heavy. "You look like death." Eddy said, "What happened. Run out of film?"

Double D looked up at him, his eyes dazed and terrified. "I wish it were that simple." He said.

**Son Venvor: Pop quiz everyone! What was wrong with this chapter? A) Far too much research was done for it?**

**Cella: B) It was yet another filler chapter?**

**Son Vanvor & Cella: Or C) WE DIDN'T TALK!**

**Potoperson: Um… All of the above except for C? **

**Son Venvor & Cella: HEY! **

**Potoperson: Please review! Bye!**


	7. Apprentices, Botiques, Chase Scenes

**Potoperson: Gimmie an "A"! **

**Cella:…what?**

**Son Venvor: I think she wants you to say "A".**

**Cella: Oh, "A"**

**Potoperson: Gimmie an "M"!**

**Cella: "M"?**

**Potoperson: Gimmie an "O"! **

**Cella: ok "O" but I don't see why- **

**Potoperson: Gimmie an "R"!**

**Cella: I seriously don't get the point of- **

**Potoperson: GIMMIE AN "R"! **

**Cella: How about I give you a black eye? How does THAT sound?**

**Potoperson: Gimmie an "AAAAAAHHHHH!"! (Runs away followed by Cella)**

**Son Venvor: (sighing) Guess it's up to me then, huh? Thanks to QueenoftheWitches who reviewed chapter 6. We are much indebted to you. **

**Potoperson does not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy because when it first came out she was only 4. **

**Now if you'll excuse me, I have a fight to break up. (Swings super mallet over his shoulder and strolls off casually.) **

Chapter 7- Apprentices of Manhood, Dress Boutiques, and a Chase Scene

"Some weird chick in sun glasses threatened you?" Eddy said, raising an eye brow.

Double D nodded, "Yes, Eddy. I did just say that, didn't I?"

Ed, Edd, and Eddy were sitting on a park bench a ways from where the rest of the group stood listening to Jerome talking about the Louvre. Nazz gave them a curious glance from where she stood with the rest of them, questioning what they were doing. Eddy glanced at Double D who gave a small shake of his head. Eddy looked back up at Nazz and gave a smile and wave, saying everything was fine, go back to listening. Nazz raised an eyebrow, but then returned her gaze to their teacher.

"I don't want to worry them, you know." Double D said quietly.

Eddy looked at him incredulously. "'Don't want to worry them'? Some freak attacks you and you 'don't want to worry them'?"

Double D shushed him furiously, glancing at the rest of the group. They hadn't heard. "No Eddy, I don't." He hissed.

"And why not?"

"Remember this past summer?" Eddy snorted, as if to say "How could I forget?" He went on, "Well, everyone was in a tizzy over something that couldn't really hurt them. It nearly ruined the whole experience for them. I don't want their time in Paris spoiled by this. Besides, she didn't hurt me. I'm sure she just thought I was someone else. It was a mistake."

"But Double D," Ed said, "She knew your dad's name."

Double D sighed. "I know, Ed. I know." He muttered.

Eddy scanned the square warily. "So where'd she go?" he asked.

"When she was done threatening me, she walked away."

"Which way?"

Double D pointed in a general direction. "I was too startled to watch exactly where she went."

"What do you think she meant by 'getting in the way'? Getting in the way of what? Something's rotten in ole Pairs." Eddy was going into scheming mode now. Always the schemer. Double D gave him a stern look. "Eddy, I do not want you looking into this."

"But she said-"

"Eddy!"

Eddy pouted like the miffed little boy he was. "But that's no fuuuuuuun."

"I don't care. Promise you won't try to go after her, and won't tell anyone else about it. She could be dangerous."

Eddy rolled his eyes and muttered, "I make no promises."

That would have to be good enough.

Double D stood and walked towards the rest of the group. Eddy lagged behind with Ed. Without looking up he said, "We're tracking this chick down."

Ed nodded eagerly. "Goodie, goodie! An EDventure with my best friend Eddy!"

This completely overused pun earned Ed a slap across the back of the head before they returned to their group. "Where were you guys? You missed the whole story of the Lourve." Nazz asked.

Eddy shrugged. "Just guy stuff."

With that they left the square to see more of the sights of the city. They did not realize they were being watched over the top of an art book by a woman who's breath smelt suspiciously of Cranberry juice. She growled. "Track me down, eh? I'd like to see you try."

When the cul-de-sac kids got off for the day, the girls made it a point to go shopping.

"Whaaat?" Eddy complained.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You boys can entertain yourselves while we're gone. We aren't your moms." She said curtly.

Ed bid his girlfriend a tearful farewell. He had to be pried off of her by a good portion of the boys, but once he was the girls began to make their departure.

"Some people are just _soooo _needy." Sarah said.

"Amen, sister, amen!"

The girls turned to Jimmy, who had made the rather sassy remark. He in turn glanced at all of them. "What?"

"Jimmy, you stay here."

His face blanched. "W-what? What do you mean?"

Sarah sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "You spend _way _too much time hanging out with me or the other girls. You need to hang out with the guys. Go on, you'll be fine."

Jimmy stood there, his face a mask of hopeless abandonment. He looked like a puppy that'd just been kicked by a grouchy old lady. He stammered, "A-are you s-saying that I'm…_girly?" _The way his voice went shrill when he said "girly" did not help his cause. He was beginning to quiver and make little whimpering noises. The other girls either rolled their eyes, looked on sympathetically, or flat out laughed.

Sarah shushed him. "No, no, no, that's not it. Not at all. It's just…well…people are going to _think _that you are if you only hang out with us. _I _know that in you beats the heart of a great knight." She said.

Jimmy shook his head furiously. "No you don't! You think I'm girly! Just you wait, I'll show you I can be a man! You'll see!" He turned on his heel and stalked back to the boys.

Sarah looked on sadly. Nazz placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did the right thing, Sarah." Sarah sniffed and nodded. Lee and Marie also stood by her side, their faces solemn. "It is a hard day indeed." Lee said. Marie came in for the kill. "Yup…it's not every day you send your _daughter _out to fend for herself in a _man's _world!"

The two shrieked with laughter until Sarah punched them both in the arm hard enough to leave bruises. With the kankers silenced, they went off to shop.

When Jimmy returned to the boys, nearly in tears, it took all of their self-control not to let out a groan. Great, just great, now they'd have to deal with a weepy diva all day. But to their surprise, Jimmy marched up to Kevin and said, his voice shrill but determined, "Make me your apprentice!"

The boys exchanged glances, all of them wondering what in the name of Danny Antonucci he was talking about. "What are you talking about, squirt?" Kevin asked, "Apprentice in what?"

"Aprentice in…in manliness!" The air was filled with the emotion of this outburst. The two stared each other down for a tense moment. Everyone leaned forward, anticipating his response. It soon came. "No way."

"WHAT? Oh, come on, Kevin. Please?"

"Not if your life depended on it."

Jimmy took a deep breath, and held it. His cheeks were puffed like a chipmunk's.

"I'm not going to do it." Kevin said.

Sweat was gathering on Jimmy's forehead.

"You can hold your breath all day, it ain't happening."

His face was turning a rather lovely shade of scarlet that you might find in your refrigerator. Top shelf, the pitcher of cherry kool-aid. Kevin just watched him. His face was void of expression. They stood this way for a good 15 minutes. During that time, many denizens of Paris who passed by glanced at him, muttering all sorts of questions amongst themselves. Mostly along the lines of, "I wonder whose spoiled brat isn't getting their way."

After all this time Double D cleared his throat. "Um, Kevin? Might I suggest giving in? The record for longest time of holding one's breath was 17 minutes and 22 seconds. This was done only after breathing in pure oxygen for 23 minutes…I don't think Jimmy can last much longer." He said.

Kevin shrugged. "It's his funeral. Not my fault if the kid kills himself."

At this point Jimmy's face turned a rather lovley shade of blue that you might also find in your refrigerator. Middle shelf, the blueberry pie that you snuck a slice of while your mom wasn't looking. At this point Rolf stepped forward and gave him a hearty slap on the back which forced the air out of Jimmy's cheeks and made him involuntarily fill his lungs with air. Jimmy (after gagging for some time) shot a glare at him. "Hey! I almost had him!"

Rolf was displaying a wide, proud grin. "Congratulations little stubborn one! You have passed the test!"

Jimmy looked perplexed. "What test?"

"The test of true determination. It is written in the ancient laws of my family that any boy who holds his breath until his face turns the color of the hair on our heads may be taken under the wings of the elders! _I _Jimmy, shall be your master of manhood!"

Jimmy squealed in delight and clapped his hands together. "You're gonna teach me to be a man, Rolf?" He cried, his voice squeaking in excitement.

Rolf found a stick on the ground and promptly slapped the boy across the head with it. When he yelped in pain, he earned another slap. "No more words! Now you shall call me master, and speak only when spake to! And no more crying like a tinsy weensy baby. Shoulders back! Stand up straight!" He continuously slapped Jimmy with the stick until he'd stood up ramrod straight, his chest puffed out slightly, and he no longer whimpered in pain. Rolf gave a satisfied nod. "Very good, apprentice." He said.

"Thank you, master."

"DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK?"

"N-no, master. I-I mean yes, master. I mean-"

"SILENCE!"

Jimmy received a smack with the stick. When he said ow, he received another smack. "Rule one, apprentice: never show indecisiveness. Now I shall ask again. Did I say you could speak?" His nose was directly in Jimmy's face. Jimmy gulped, but said more confidently, "Yes, master."

This earned him another smack. "Ow! Hey! I didn't show indecisiveness!"

"Yes, but you answered the question incorrectly. I never said you may speak. Now march!"

With that both master and apprentice marched down the street. Jimmy was getting smacked the whole way. The rest of the boys watched after him. "I don't know whether to laugh, or feel really sorry for him." Kevin said.

The rest nodded in agreement. They all began to follow after them except for Ed and Eddy, who were sneaking down another street. Well, they _thought _they were sneaky. But when Ed giggles giddily as you try to make your stealthy escape, it sort of ruins the sneakiness. "Where are you two going?" Johnny inquired.

Ed looked like he was about say something, but was swiftly punch in the gut and hushed by Eddy. "Me and Ed were just gonna go look around by ourselves." He said, "Weren't we, Ed?"

Ed, catching on now, nodded hugely. "Yup, just me and my best pal Eddy looking around, and not tracking down _anybody_."

Eddy punched him in the gut once again, silencing him. Double D looked at the two of them distrustfully. "Eddy, you and Ed wouldn't happen to be looking for _things that you shouldn't be_, are you?"

Eddy laughed, as if the whole thought was ridiculous. "Didn't I say I wasn't going to go look for things that I shouldn't be?"

"Actually you said you made no promises."

"Exactly, and I stand by my statement one hundred and fifty two percent! Let's go, Ed." Before Double D could stop them, the two had bolted down the street. "Wow, where do you think they're going, Double D?" Johnny asked.

Double D heaved a sigh. "Probably off to cause trouble for all of us."

The girls beset a poor dress boutique like a pack of hungry wolves, trying on everything in sight. It set fear in the hearts of all who shopped there as they ripped dress after dress off the rack and torpedoed to the dressing room, laughing like hyenas. Now normally, the owner of this boutique would not allow for such havoc in his shop, but Marie had convinced them that they were duchesses from the kingdom of Kingdania. He figured that the longer he allowed them to tear about his shop like this, the more money he made. So he just smiled wearily and turned the other way as the boutique was turned upside down. (They actually weren't planning on buying anything. They had all just agreed that it was now their life-long dream to play dress up in a Paris dress boutique)

"What do you think of this one, Nazz?" Sarah pranced out of the dressing room in a pink dress with so many ruffles it almost made her fall over. Nazz was amused, but for her own good told her she ought to try something on with a little less fabric. Sarah shrugged and skipped back into the dressing room. Nazz was about to take the dresses she had picked to try on into the dressing room when she noticed Marilyn sitting rather awkwardly without any dresses at all. No dresses? In a fancy Paris dress boutique? Why that was just a tragedy!

"Aren't you going to try on some stuff?" Nazz asked her.

Marilyn looked up, startled out of her thoughts. "Um, I don't think so. I don't really look good in pretty dresses like that."

Nazz laughed. "That's crazy! Of course you'll look good. That isn't a reason not to try on some dresses."

Marie stuck her head out of the dressing room with a look of disgust on her face. "Who's not trying on dresses?"

She took one look at Marilyn and stormed out of the dressing room and pointed a finger in her face. "You _can't _be serious! Trying on dresses is like the most important thing a girl can DO! Haven't you always wanted to feel gorgeous? To walk down the street and know that every single guy you're passing is probably dropping like a bug in the electric lamp?"

"Boys are dropping like flies, all right, but is ain't 'cause you're pretty, Marie." Lee's voice came from the dressing room.

Marie grabbed one of the high heel stiletto shoe that she was wearing and flung it like a boomerang through the dressing room door, and gave a satisfied smirk when she heard the scream of pain when it hit its target. She turned back to Marilyn. "Anyway, haven't you just wanted to knock some guy off his feet before?"

Marilyn thought about this for a moment, and the more she thought about it the redder her face turned. Marie took that as a yes, and threw her arm around the girl's shoulder. "Well girly, it is your lucky day. You are about to be laid in the hands of professionals… BEAUTY SQUAD ASSEMBLE!"

Marie pulled a tiny whistle out of her purse and blew on it, filling the air with an eardrum shattering noise. From two of the dressing room stalls came May and Lee. When the three Kankers were standing in a straight line in front of Marilyn, they ripped off their dresses (think superman) and were standing in the dresses they wore for their performance in Dumb Love on Sunshine Island Chapter 1. Marie blew the whistle five more times in a military drum cadence style, and the girls began to march in place. The chanted, "_B-E-A-U-T and Y! WE WILL MAKE ALL THOSE BOYS CRY. BEAUTY'S PAIN BUT WE DON'T CARE. WE'LL FIX YOUR DRESS, SHOES, NAILS AND HAIR. IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOW YOU LOOK NOW, WE'LL MAKE YOU A STEAK INSTEAD OF A COW! IF WHEN WE'RE DONE YOU STILL DON'T LIKE… TOO BAD YOU'RE GONNA WEAR IT ANYWAY, YOU UNGRATEFUL SON-OF-A-GUN!" _

"Uh… that didn't rhyme." Nazz pointed out. At their black glares, she shut her mouth again.

Marilyn stood there, feeling her "fight of flight instincts" kicking in. The flight side was beginning to look mighty appealing at the moment, but the Beauty Squad had her in their clutches. Marie raised her head and announced to the entire boutique. "We of the Beauty Squad are going to make this crow a swan! We shall turn her thin wiry hair into flowing locks of love. We shall make her pail, pasty skin as smooth as a baby's buttocks! We shall make her eyes from pools of death and despair into pools of light and beauty! We shall turn this peasant's rags into a ball gown! Wait and see you world where beauty is murdered! This girl shall be pretty as we are…well….almost as pretty as we are."

"So…you're going to give me a makeover?" Marilyn clarified.

Marie rolled her eyes. "Yes, we're going to give you a makeover. While we're at it we should also give her some lessons in public speaking."

Lee nodded, "So true, sister Marie."

Marie stared at her. "Hey, wait a second. Didn't I hit you with a stiletto heel?"

At that moment a model thin, model beautiful lady stepped out of a dressing room stall. She looked as though she'd gotten a black eye. In her hand she clutched Marie's stiletto heel. "Is this _your _shoe?" she hissed at Marie.

At that moment the Beauty Squad and the rest of the cul-de-sac girls found it to be a good time to leave the shop. As they passed the shop's owner he looked at them imploringly. "Wait, your highnesses! Aren't you going to buy something?" he begged.

Marie turned, gave a sweet smile and said, "Nope, and guess what? We aren't really duchesses! See ya, looser!" She made an "L" sign on her fore head and bolted from the store, laughing all the way. The poor gentleman stood there helplessly until the model like lady walked up to him, placed the stiletto in his hand, slapped him across the face, and left the store.

Ed and Eddy searched high and low across the streets of Paris. They were going to track this lady down and ask her just who she thought she was threatening people like that. As far as Double D went, they really didn't care that he'd told them not to. He wasn't their mom. He'd thank them for this later.

They reached a street corner and came face to face with their worst fear. A face of white, lips of black, black and white and black and white… It was a MIME! AND THE SCARY KIND, NOT THE SUPER AWSEOME KIND! (Cause I saw a real mime before, and she was cool) Eddy was about to turn and high tail it in the other direction, but Ed stopped him. His eyes were as round as saucers. "It's _him." _He breathed.

"Ed, what are you talking about? Let's _go." _He hissed.

"Don'tcha see Eddy? It's Commander Plutonium from the planet of Silent Movies!"

"What? That sounds like someone made that up in two seconds 'cause they couldn't think of anything!"

Ed wasn't paying attention. He was moving closer and closer to the mime. He wore a black beret and a white turtle neck and black pants that were reeeeeeeally tight. He was entertaining a group of people who threw coins in a tin can. The mime's things were placed in a black backpack behind him and out of the way. Ed went up to him and stared. When the mime saw him, he looked a tad bit startled, abut he smiled, and reached in his pocket. Ed held his hands out eagerly. The mime dropped something in his hand. Was it a penny? A whistle? A pennywhistle? Who knows, it was pantomimed, but whatever it was Ed grinned widely at seeing it. "It's the invisible power of the Planet of Silent movies! Thank you Commander Plutonium!" Ed saluted him, and the mime saluted back.

Seeing as Ed didn't get trapped in a box or anything, Eddy found it safe enough to approach. "Uh…hi." He said.

The mime looked at him and waved.

"You haven't seen a lady in sunglasses carrying an art book around did you?" he asked, not really expecting a response.

The mime made a great show of pondering over the question. He tapped his finger on his chin. He went to his things and found a pair of sunglasses and put them on. He pointed to them, as if asking if that was correct.

"Yeah, she was wearing sunglasses."

He then reached into his things again and pulled out an art book. He pointed to it as well.

"Yeah, she had a…wait a second. WHY DO _YOU_ HAVE AN ART BOOK?"

The mime dropped the art book and said, "Uh…no I don't."

"You talked!"

"No I didn't."

"You're talking now!"

"Um…well…I…uh…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out an imaginary object and placed it in his hand, an "I'm just an innocent little mime." Look on his face. Eddy was still glaring at him. He reached again into his pocket and pulled out a little round object and threw it hard at the ground. Smoke filled the air. When it cleared enough Eddy could see the mime running away with his backpack, his tin can, and his art book. Eddy leapt onto Ed's back like he was a horse and bellowed, "AFTER HIM!" Ed whinnied and took off in pursuit.

They went down allies, crossed streets, up stairs and down them again, but this mime was fast. He always managed to stay just out of arm's reach. Finally they headed him off down an ally that lead to a brick wall. He was trapped. He faced them, his back to the wall and his whole body quivering. "All right mime, talk." Eddy commanded through gritted teeth, "You're working for the lady who likes to threaten kids for fun, aren't you?"

"I… I don't know what you're talking about. I do not know anything about Mademoiselle Andre."

"Then how do you know her name and _exactly _who we're talking about?"

The mime's face went even more pail it that was possible.

Eddy smirked. "For a mime you sure talk too much."

The mime dropped his things and somehow managed to scale the wall. "DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Eddy shouted.

Ed charged toward the wall. Eddy grabbed the mime's backpack. One thing you've got to know about Ed: he has the climbing ability of a squirrel. He scaled the wall as nimbly as the mime had and dropped to the ground and chased him again. Out of the ally, down the street. Finally the mime ran passed a group of police officers, screaming in terror. "Ed, stop! Stop!" Eddy cried.

Ed shook his head. "Not to worry, Eddy. I've got the power of invisibility given to me by Commander Plutonium!"

"Ed, no!"

But it was too late. Ed barreled right down the street _into _the police officers. When they'd picked themselves off the ground they looked sternly at the boys.

"Great going, mono-brow…"

**(sound of super mallet being swung through the air)**

**Cella and Potoperson: AAAAAAHHHH! WE'LL BE GOOD WE PROMISE! **

**Son Venvor: Oh, how I wish I could believe that.**

**Potoperson: Uh…anyway. Poor Ed and Eddy. Poor Jimmy! I think that boy needs to read the manga Ottoman. **

**Cella: Indeed he does. **

**Potoperson: Anywhosll, please review! I don't care if it's even just a one word thing. It lets me know someone's out there. Bye!**


	8. The Rose's Thorn

**Potoperson: Here I am with Chapter eight! And after reading the entirety of **_**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire **_**in two days, I'm raring to write! **

**Cella: And this has to do with Ed, Edd, and Eddy how…? **

**Potoperson: Have you ever read a Harry Potter book? That is some intense story telling!**

**Son Venvor: You realize that book has 734 pages, right?**

**Potoperson: Your point?**

**Son Venor: …No point to speak of. **

**Potoperson: Good! Thanks to those reviewers! **

**Squeaken1**

**Queenofwitches**

**IzleGoddessofMagic**** (special thanks to you for the extra push. ****) **

**. Not. Own. Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Or Indiana Jones. Or **_**The Witches.**_

Chapter 8- A Rose's Thorn

Mousier Mime stumbled down the alley on legs made out of rubber. What a day. Chased down by a pair of _children! _Mademoiselle Andre would not be pleased, but as long as he had his book still she couldn't be _too _mad, could she? "YOU'RE LATE!" Someone shrieked in French. Mousier Mime nearly fell over in surprise. The ally was dark and completely deserted. "H-hello?" He called into the darkness.

"I'm over here!" The voice was coming from his right. All that was there were two crates. One had a little white mouse sitting on top of it. The mime fell to his knees. "NOOOO! MADEMOISELLE ANDRE HAS BEEN TURNED INTO A MOUSE! IT'S LIKE SOMETHING FROM _THE_ _WITCHES!" _

"No, you twit! _Inside _the box!"

The Mime walked closer to the mouse's crate and slammed his fist on the top. Sure enough, a side of the box fell and there was Mademoiselle Andre, contorted in a position that would make most gymnasts throw up. "M-mademoiselle. What are you doing in there?" The mime sputtered. Even the little mouse seemed disturbed. Mademoiselle Andre scowled, her dangerous green eyes dancing in the dim light. "Do you _really _want to know?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Now that you mention it…I don't."

"Good, now help me out of here!" With great difficulty, the mime dragged the lady out of the crate and helped her to right herself again. When she no longer looked like a human pretzel, she folded her arms and asked, "What kept you so long, mime? This story had better be more exciting than your little _Witches _book."

Mime was rather miffed that she had dissed his favorite childhood book. Nevertheless, he told of how he came to be chased by two teenage boys. She looked like she wanted to rip his head off and feed it to a Bandersnatch, but he quickly mentioned that never fear, he still had all he needed to help. His art book. "It is right here in this backpack." The mime made motions as if to pull a backpack off his back and held it out for her to see. She watched his empty hands with thinning patience. "This is no time for pantomiming. Where is this backpack?"

This is when the mime realized that his black backpack (woooooah, tongue twister) was missing. "No! Those rotten boys must have taken it. They were inquiring about you and-"

"WHAT?" She grabbed him by the collar.

He was speaking very, very fast now. "They were inquiring about you. They were looking for a lady wearing sun glasses and carrying a book who likes to threaten little kids-"

"Was there a tall one and a short one with three hairs on his head?" She pressed.

"Y-yes! They were American!"

Mademoiselle Andre dropped him and glared down at him. "Do you realize what you have done? Those two are friends with _his _boy. I researched that boy today, the one with the hat, he's _his _son! Now they have one of my books! You have betrayed me to my enemy!"

"I'm sorry mademoiselle! Please don't hurt me!"

"I won't be hurting _you, _mime." She flashed a wicked grin. "But you will be punished." She walked to the other crate and slammed her fist on top of it. Out tumbled books. _The Very Hungry Caterpillar, Robinson Crusoe, Twilight…_ She picked one up and held it high in the air, a lighter right beneath it. The mime's eyes widened. "_My copy of _The Witches_!" _he squealed, "Give it back!"

"Sorry, mimey." She purred. The copy of _The Wiches _went up in smoke. The mime went down in tears. Without any sympathy she slipped the lighter back in her pocket and said, "Come, it's time we paid your little friends a visit. "

The girls, now loaded up with shopping bags, were heading back to the hotel at dusk. Marilyn had not yet been transformed into whatever twisted image the Beauty Squad had in mind. They had told her that unless something absolutely DIRE happened, the transformation would be done that night and the reveal would be the next morning. "Just imagine it." Marie said, "All the boys are all waiting down in the lobby wondering where you are. Then the elevator door opens and there you are, a breathtaking beauty. Of course none are more surprised than Kevin. He comes up to you, his mouth slightly ajar. And he says, 'Marilyn, you are quite possibly the most…'"

"Hold on, why Kevin? I never mentioned Kevin." Marilyn cut her off, her face flushed.

Marie rolled her eyes. "Uh, we already went through this in the _last _story. You totally like him and there's no point in denying it."

Marilyn didn't respond to this, but stared down at her feet while Marie went into heavy detail of how Kevin would whisk her away in a horse drawn carriage or something insane like that. She did like the idea of feeling pretty, especially in front of Kevin, but she couldn't help but wish she hadn't agreed to this. Her father had always told her that to dress up and wear make-up was completely unnecessary. She was a natural beauty. She didn't need to tamper with it. Of course, she didn't really believe she was pretty, but she still never wore make-up. Now that her father… wasn't around, she felt like she was betraying him.

Ah, well. There wasn't much she could do about it now. Who knows? Maybe something dire WOULD happen to prevent it.

At this point they reached the hotel. When they walked into the lobby they were surprised to see Jerome standing with the boys. They all looked a little somber and a little worried. Nazz quickly noticed that Eddy (and Ed for that matter) was missing. She approached Double D who was wringing his hands in despair. When she asked where Eddy was, he let out a groan of desolation. "They ran off when we were going to look around. I told them not to, but they did. At first I just figured that they would just wander back a little beat up, but they aren't back yet. We've tried calling them. They won't pick up. We called Officer Chevalier and he said he'd look, but I just don't know…"

"Do you know where they could have gone?" Nazz asked.

The way Double D hesitated before he said "no" made Nazz suspicious. "Double D, _where _did you tell them not to go?" Nazz asked more sternly.

Double D didn't get to respond. At that moment Officer Chevalier entered the lobby, Eddy and Ed in tow. They didn't seem hurt. The one thing they noticed was that Eddy clutched a black backpack. "Do these two belong to anyone?" he asked brightly.

The boys were surrounded in an instant, everyone asking eagerly where they had been. "Pipe down, we weren't anywhere." Eddy growled sulkily.

Officer Chevalier gave him a pinch in the arm that was met with an "ow!" and a string of protests that was ignored. "These little hooligans were barreling down a street, raising a ruckus, chasing some poor gentleman when they knocked down three police officers…"

"He _wasn't _'some poor gentleman'. He was a shady mime!" Eddy protested.

"I found them at the station being interrogated. And this one's face was turning redder and redder..."

"They were interrogating me in French! I DON'T SPEAK FRENCH!"

"Thank you Officer, I'll take it from here." Jerome interrupted. Officer Chevalier tipped his hat, gave a warning look to Ed and Eddy and left the lobby. Jerome gave them a look that was not especially angry, but held more of a fatherly disappointment. He calmly asked them to say what happened. Eddy folded his arms and glared at the ground. "Wouldn't believe me if I told you…" He cast a meaningful glance at Double D. Double D understood and said, "Mousier Morea, could I talk to Ed and Eddy for a moment?" He asked.

Everyone glanced between the three, wondering what was going on. Jerome reluctantly permitted it, and the three walked out of hearing range of the others. "Well, Eddy, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Double D asked in a low voice. It was plain from the expression on his face that he was _not _pleased.

"You don't know what happened."

"Yes I do. You went off in search of that woman when I explicitly told you not to."

"Well, yeah…"

Double D rubbed his temples, irritated. "Do you _want _to get yourselves in serious trouble? We don't know who that woman is. She could be really dangerous. I can't believe you two would-"

"But we didn't find_ her._ We found a mime, and when we asked about her he ran away. And he said her name was Andre…Mademoiselle Andre. Something's up, Double D, believe me. We even snagged this backpack from him."

"You stole his backpack?"

"He left it behind. We haven't looked in it yet, but I bet there's something good…"

"Eddy that's enough." Double D said, his voice was final, "Can't you just let everything be _for once? _Sure, some woman threatened me. Oh well. She probably won't do anything else as long as we don't mess with her. You're like a little kid, you know that? Always butting in where you don't need to be."

Eddy went red in the face, "You're a little kid!"

"Actually you're both little kids." Said Jerome, "And I'm your adult teacher. Now can you tell me what's going on?"

He had come to stand behind them so silently that they hadn't noticed him. They both jumped back in surprise. "What are you? Some kind of ninja?" Eddy demanded.

"No. I did train with my own senseii when I was traveling in Japan, but that's really beside the point. What's going on here, gentlemen?" The rest of the cul-de-sac kids were openly eves dropping nearby. Eddy and Double D exchanged glances. "Chicken's out of the bag, sock head." Eddy muttered.

Double D. sighed in defeat. "Cat, Eddy. Cat."

The Eds told the story of how Double D was threatened and how Ed and Eddy had chased a mime who mentioned Mademoiselle Andre. They weren't sure what to expect from Jerome, probably a scolding or worse, the piercing I'm very disappointed in you speech. Whatever it was, it was not for him to look away from them all, out the windows, a suspicious expression on his face. "You said 'Andre'. 'Mademoiselle Andre'? She had an art book?" Eddy nodded. Before they could ask what was going on, he told them sternly to wait where they were and suddenly sprinted out the doors to the hotel and disappeared into the night.

Nazz now looked at Eddy wide-eyed, her expression a mix between shock, hurt, and anger. "Eddy, why didn't you tell us? You could have gotten hurt, or not come back or…" she seemed on the verge of tears. Eddy, completely useless at the signs of a woman at an emotional extreme stood glued to his spot, unable to say anything. Lucky for him Double D admitted, "No, Nazz, I told them not to tell anybody. They were only trying to be good friends." Eddy shot him a grateful, "I owe you one" look when Nazz calmed at these words. Double D gave him a shrug as if to say they might as well bury the hatchet since they'd both been found out anyway.

Suddenly the door was kicked open and Jerome came in again. He was now struggling along, dragging a figure with him.When he'd wrestled the person onto a couch (the aforementioned person quivering all over) Jerome turned once again to the children. His face held a grim expression. "Found this little man spying outside with an accomplice who ran off before I could catch them too. Ed, Eddy, do you recognize this man?" As they looked at his face more closely they realized with a shock it was in fact the mime. His make-up was now gone, his forehead was coated in a layer of sweat, and his eyes darted between Jerome and the children.

"P-please, mousier. Please let me go. My boss, she will be very upset if I am not with her. She will-"

"You're boss? You mean Nicole Andre, _The Rose' Thorn?" _Jerome's voice was scathing. They all exchanged expressions. _The Rose's Thorn…? _

"Non! Of course not! My boss is…er… another mime! She will be upset if I'm late, so please." He attempted to get up but Jerome forced him down with his foot.  
"Eddy. Can you bring me that bag?" Jerome asked. Bewildered, Eddy did what he was told. Jerome snatched the bag and pulled out various things. Some sunglasses, a stage makeup kit, a picture of a dotty old woman reading a story to a boy who sat on her knee, what seemed like millions of papers, a half eaten chocolate éclair… then the dooming piece of evidence. An art book. The mime looked even more flustered at the sight of the book. "It is my sister's. No, wait, I don't have a sister. My uncle's! No wait, my uncle hates art… It is my maid's!"

"There's a reason mime's don't talk." Jerome muttered. He opened the book; his grim expression grew more pronounced. "Just as I thought." He dropped the opened book on a coffee table that sat in front of the table. The cul-de-sac kids gathered around. Turns out it wasn't really an art book at all. Or at least, not one that any of them had ever seen before. There were pictures of pieces of art, and notes about them. But the notes were hand written, and underneath each picture was a map of a museum floor and where that particular piece was. There were also notes like, "_Guards stand at the end of the hall", "Security camera across the way", "Windows", "Worth 200,000…" _

At this point the mime burst into tears. "Oh please, mousier! Do not turn me into the police! I was threatened into this job, I needed the money. She seemed so nice!"

"Save it."

"Sorry, but what the heck is going on?" Kevin finally asked. The rest threw in their confusion at the recent happenings. Jerome cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I suppose I ought to tell you. If we're a class we should be a family, and families shouldn't keep secrets" (pointed glance at the Eds.)

"Many years back, the country… no, the _continent _was plagued by a rash of burglaries. Big money items. Expensive jewels, cars, artifacts in museums, dogs, ships…"

"Ships?" Several people had chorused.

"Yes, she went through a pirate thing for a few months. These burglaries were a huge mystery. There would be one burglary in Moscow and three days later one in Luxembourg. At first no one thought there was a connection until a teenage boy in Germany happened by chance to snap a picture of a woman slipping out of a castle with a tapestry under her arm. This picture matched the description an old man who noticed a woman running away from a villa with her purse filled with diamonds gave. Then they began making the connection on the style of the burglaries. The way they were done. The time…

Of course no one quite knew what was driving these burglaries. Why travel all around Europe to steal? Any one country could give you plenty if you just stayed there. This made the burglaries harder and harder to predict. She was called many things, given her nature to steal from many different countries. In Spain she was called La Ladrona de Luna. You don't even want to know what they called her in Greece. But here they called her l'epine de rosier. Or Rose's thorn." (Note- Don't put that into the translator. It won't work)

He paused here, noting that the words made Double D shiver.

"She eventually became especially attached to priceless works of art. She stole from museum after museum. But the burglaries soon came to an end… right here in Paris. She was stopped by one Indiana Jones. Before you say anything, no I don't mean the movies. I mean the real person. The one the movies were based on? No, I'm not joking. He knew she would come to the Lourve eventually since she was targeting art museums and waited there. Eventually they came face to face in the hallway that holds the Mona Lisa… well, I suppose you can guess who came out the better in that face off."

"Duh, the guy with the awesome hat."

"Exactly. So The Rose's Thorn was captured, her identity revealed as 24 year old Nicole Andre, and she was hauled off to jail. That is not the end though, for three months later her cell was found empty. They searched all across Europe for her but found not so much as an art book from her. Then again, she never again stole anything, so no one worried too deeply…"

Sarah looked to Double D who had taken to staring at a painting on a wall on the other end of the hotel lobby. "No wonder she got really mad when she thought you were your dad Double D." It had been discovered over the summer that Double D was the son of legendary adventure hero Indiana Jones and had the uncanny ability to harness the power of his epic hat. The one that resided under his old stocking cap. It had been a well kept secret until he'd opted to blow his cover for the sake of the attack on their disguised teachers. Still, only Eddy and Ed knew what was under the hat under the hat…

"So this Andre chick shows up again reading a book with way too many notes. So what" Eddy asked.

Jerome turned his eyes on their current hostage who had begun to relax, thinking he'd been forgotten about, but was now starting to sweat again. "That is what I want to know. Why is Andre hanging around, huh?"

The mime struggled. "No! No, I cannot tell you. My books! She will burn _all _of them!" he said.

The Kankers pushed to the front of the group, grabbed the mime, and dragged him to a nearby janitor's closet, yanked the door open, deposited him and themselves inside, and shut the door. In an instant the air was filled with the sound of a pandemonium that made the man at the front desk look around at them suspiciously. But Jerome gave a genial smile and he returned to work, still glancing wearily about.

In five minutes the Kankers returned with a black eyed, subdued Mime that was willing to tell the little he knew.

"She is planning something. A job. She is going to steal something from the Louvre. I do not know what… there are many working for her and she doesn't tell everything to one person. All we know is that she had us circle certain paintings in the books she made for us."

Jerome leafed through the book. The cul-de-sac kids gathered around. _Grace _by Jean-Baptiste-Siméon Chardin was circled, The Delicate Muscician by Jean-Antoine Watteau was too. _Madame Récamier_ by Jacques-Louis David was circled three times… Jerome stopped on a certain page. Circled in red pen was _Mona Lisa. _

"Didn't you say that Nicole Andre and Indiana Jones came face to face in the hall with the Mona Lisa in it?" Nazz said. Jerome nodded, his face grim again. "Yes Nazz, I most certainly did."

At that moment the lights suddenly went out. There was a crash from the windows, a shriek, and the sound of feet pattering off. When the lights came up again they revealed a broken window and one less mime.

**Potoperson: Woooot! Done with this chapter! **

**Cella: And how long did it take you to research three paintings?**

**Potoperson: Hey! They have a LOT of paintings at the Louvre…**

**SonVenvor: Good writers research the topic they're writing about, Cella. **

**Potoperson: Ha! See? I'm just being a good writer. **

**Cella: And WHO complained that you did way too much research for a chapter during chapter 6?**

**(All eyes on Son Venvor) **

**Son Venvor: Oh… yeah…**

**Potoperson: Ooooooh, snap… anyway! Please review! Bu-bye! **


	9. Luxembourg in France

**Potoperson: Guess who's back…back again… Poto's back… tell a friend… **

**Cella: That she's finally fulfilling her duties as a writer… **

**Potoperson: Yeah. I know. **

**Son Venvor: What are we going to do with you Potoperson? **

**Potoperson:…let me get to the chapter?**

**Son Venvor and Cella: Fine **

**Potoperson: Thank you awesome-sauce reviewers! **

**Izlegoddessofmagic (You get an imaginary, virtual, autographed cupcake for PMing me and asking me to come back) **

**Squeaken1**

**I do NOT own Ed, Edd, and Eddy or the Fairly Odd Parents. I do own the ever increasing amount of OCs in this story… **

**Here we come chapter nine! Ready or not, there is a mime! **

**On another note. Um… I've never been to Paris, so all the info I get is off the internet. If anything is inaccurate and you spot it please mention it via review or private message so I can fix it. (Haven't had a whole lot of luck finding pictures of Luxembourg Gardens in Winter…) **

Chapter 9- Luxembourg in France

Jimmy lie sprawled across his bed, dreaming of bright lights and stardom, of beautiful faces and the make-up designers who helped them along, of the run way and the…

"WAKE UP, YOU LAZY SLUGABED!"

Jimmy bolted upright in bed clutching Mr. Fluffytail, his hair disheveled, his eyes bleary. "Huh…? Whaa?" he mumbled. Rolf was standing before him, dressed in his Urban Rangers uniform and brandishing the infamous stick. It was just barely light outside. Jimmy blinked in confusion and repeated, "Whaa?"

Rolf bopped him with a stick and shrieked, "Out of bed! Your training begins NOW!"

Jimmy grudgingly climbed out of bed, still holding Mr. Fluffytail and rubbing his eyes. He was dressed in footie pajamas. "Roooooolf, if I don't get enough beauty rest I'll get bags under my eyes." He moaned. He received a thorough snack for that. "Appearances are unimportant! To be a man you must train your body and your mind. I already told you that you must call me master. Now you face punishment."

Jimmy was too drowsy to pay much attention to what Rolf was doing, but it wasn't getting slapped with a stick so he didn't really care what it was. He felt something like a rope or a belt get tied securely around his stomach. Then he felt a cold blast of morning air smack him in the face and suddenly he was falling. Paris swirled all around him. He squealed as he realized he was falling out the 7 story window toward the street below. He squealed like a tortured piggy as his head came nearly a foot from the sidewalk and he sprang back to the window again.

He grabbed onto the window sill, unable to pull himself up because of his upper arm strength (or lack thereof) "Rolf! Pull me up!" He cried. Rolf, who was standing in the window holding a bungee cord attached to the belt he'd fastened around Jimmy's stomach, frowned in disapproval. "Rule two apprentice, overcome fear with strength. By the way, you have forgotten to call me master again. Goodbye." Without much effort Rolf lifted Jimmy up by his fingers and dropped him to the city street again. He remained bouncing like this for nearly an hour, squealing and crying. At one point some of the boys got up, looked out the window at what Rolf was doing, decided they didn't want to know, and went back to bed.

As the sun began to rise Jerome began to head down the street to pick the kids up. As he was walking he was startled when Jimmy suddenly appeared before him, upside down, seeming to float in mid air. "Bonjour Mousier Morea." Jimmy said. Shaken he returned the greeting. "Bonjour Jimmy." He suddenly flew up toward a seventh story window and fell down to the street again. He was attached to a bungee cord. "What are you doing?" he asked when he'd come back to being eye level with him. He bounced up and fell down again before saying, "I'm training."

He bounced up and he shouted after him, "Training for what?"

He came back down. "Training to be a real man." He said with great determination. He bounced up and fell down again.

"How is this going to make you a real man?" Jerome asked, now in amusement

He bounced up and fell. "Rolf says it will, and he's my master."

Up he went again. "Do you want me to untie you, Jimmy?" he called.

He fell down again. "No, I'm fine, thanks." He bounced up again. Jerome chuckled. "Well, I'll see you at breakfast Jimmy." He called before continuing on to the lobby.

At that moment a window one floor above the boy's room opened and Sara poked her head out the window. At seeing Jimmy she almost fainted. "Jimmy! What are you doing?" She shrieked.

"He's finding his inner fearless manly man." Rolf answered.

Sara stared outraged at Rolf. "You mean you _tossed him out the window?_" She demanded.

Rolf shrugged. "A real man could figure out how to get out of this himself."

"Hang on, Jimmy! I'm coming!" Sara cried and was about to run down stairs to rescue him when he cried, "No! I'm fine Sara, really. The nausea isn't really that bad… after a while." Sara cast one last look at Jimmy's trying-to-grin face and said warily, "All right" before closing the window.

She sighed. "I left him alone for _one day, _and they've already turned him into a maniac."

At breakfast the talk was of nothing more than the flight of the mime and the mysterious Rose's Thorn.

"You have to admit it is a pretty cool name for a super villain." Johnny said.

"She isn't a 'super villain' She's a real criminal and could be dangerous." Nazz answered, "What are we going to do?"

"Who says we have to do anything? This is a job for the police, not a bunch of freshman." Kevin said.

Eddy scoffed. "C'mon shovel chin, I thought you were suppose to be Mr. Macho-man. She messed with Double D. She messes with one of us, she messes with _all _of us. Didn't we beat about a hundred school teachers over the summer?"

"They weren't actually going to do anything to us, remember? These guys are actually dangerous."

"Somebody's being a chicken."

"I am NOT being a chicken. I'm being smart." But Eddy was already making chicken noises and flapping his arms like wings until Nazz told him to stop. At hearing that Kevin had "magically been transformed into a Chicken" Ed lifted Kevin up and pet him as though he was the previously mentioned farm fowl and started making cooing noises until Kevin bellowed for him to put him down. Ed did, mumbling, "Somebody got up on the wrong side of the coop."

Marilyn said softly, "I don't think you're being a chicken, Kevin."

Kevin smiled at her and said thanks, it meant a lot, causing her heart to sputter and a blush to rush up her cheeks. Across from her the Kankers noticed. When Kevin had averted his attention elsewhere Marie heaved a sigh, "If only we could have done our drastically amazing and dazzling make-over. The man of much chin would be eating out of the palm of your hand right now…"

"You really shouldn't make fun of him like that." Marilyn said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You probably think his massive chin is cuuuuute…" Marilyn blushed. Titters all around.

What? It reminded her of the Crimson Chin from Fairly Odd Parents.

Nearby Jerome was chatting with the lady at the front desk. She seemed to be openly flirting with him. (Jerome was a handsome man.) Nazz leaned to Eddy and asked, "So, how do you think Jerome knows so much about the Rose's thorn, huh?"

Eddy shrugged, "He watches the news?"

"No, I mean he seemed to _really _know the Rose's thorn. Did you see how right away he went and grabbed the mime like that? How many random guys you meet on the street would a) Guess there was someone out there and b) want to actually go _find _them? It's like he was a cop or a spy or had a score to settle…" Eddy could almost see the possibilities run full speed through her head. "So you think that Jerome might be involved?" Eddy clarified. "I don't know, but I think there's something more to our teacher than he lets on." Nazz said confidentially. Eddy grinned, "I'm liking the way you're thinking."

Double D heaved a sigh across from them. Eddy and Nazz looked up from their conspiracy theories curiously. "What's up with you?" Eddy asked, an eye brow raised. Double D looked between the two sadly and said, "You two were made for each other. The power of two conspirators bound together by the power of love…I think I ought to be frightened now…"

"Oh come on Double D, where's your sense of adventure?"

"It ran away with the mime…" In reality what scared him the most was that the two of them might run off trying to find this woman when he knew better than any of them how dangerous she was. He'd heard stories. She was beautiful, deadly, unstable. Let's just say she wasn't called "the Rose's Throne" for nothing.

At that moment Jerome returned and announced they would be seeing Luxembourg Gardens. Filled with beautiful scenery, fountains, statues, and the famous Palais de Luxembourg (Or Luxembourg palace) was a famous spot to chill out. It was rather nippy that day, but groups of citizens still wandered the paths or reclined in lawn chairs. Children were pushing model sail boats across the Great Basin.

The group followed Jerome as he discussed the history of the gardens and the palace. From its creation at the request Marie de Medici, the widow of Henri IV, by Salomon de Brosse and other architects, to it's occupation by Napoleon Bonaparte, to its conversion to a jail where the revolutionary writer Thomas Paine was imprisoned. It now housed the French Senate and was near to the musee (supposed to be an accent here) du Luxembourg which house temporary exhibits.

(Is this somewhat educational with a surprising amount of research done considering this is only a fanfic? Yes. Yes it is. This is where I start to break into fiction land)

There was a poster in front describing the latest exhibit- art of the early to mid 19th century, including some art work brought in from the Louvre. Double D. begged to go in to see it, but the lady at the front told them that unless they called in advance they could not bring a group in. Jerome introduced himself then leaned forward, complimented her earrings, and asked in an adorably pleading manner that his little friends had had such a hard time lately (which they had. Being threatened, incarcerated, and thrown out a window would constitute a hard time in my book) and all his hat wearing friend wanted was to see the exhibit, and he'd had the hardest time of them all. (I think so anyway) He could pay for the tickets. Pretty pleeeeeeeeeease, _Belle Fleur_…

After they'd gotten into the exhibit Nazz asked, no longer attempting to hold in her laughter, "Do you _always _dazzle girls to getwhatyou want?"

Jerome looked offended. "What? I wasn't trying to 'dazzle' her. I did like her earrings, and she was like a 'pretty flower'. Her name was Rose, didn't you see her name tag?"

At the name "Rose" Double D flinched. Eddy spotted that immediately and asked, "Hey, why did you want to come here anyway. I figured you'd be done on art ever since… you know. 'flower lady'"

"I love art, I can't help it. It runs in my family."

"Indiana Jones likes _art?" _

Double D snorted. "No. Not unless he thinks it 'belongs in a museum'. I mean my mother's side. She appreciates the true beauty in art… stop laughing!" He said as Eddy had begun chuckling at his friend's sensitive nature. Double D rolled his eyes, "Whatever Eddy. Just because I'm sensitive. You could use a lesson or two in sensitivity for your girl friend's sake."

He quit laughing and narrowed his eyes at him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"When a girl starts crying because she was worried about you, you don't stand there with your mouth half-agape wondering what to do."

"I _didn't _know what to do!"

"Exactly. You've got to _learn _what to do. Comforting her, apologizing, a hug. Those are all fairly good options."

"Why don't you have a girlfriend then Mr. Resident expert?"

"No one gives me a chance."

"What about Sara?"

"I don't have the heart to put Jimmy through that again."

"I think Jimmy's a little busy at the moment."

They glanced over at Jimmy who stumbled past, still dizzy from the bungee jumping experience from earlier. "Poor Jimmy." Double D observed, then turned back to Eddy. "My love life, or lack thereof, wasn't the topic here. Sensitivity, got it, Eddy?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sensitivity."

Double D walked ahead to check out a painting, leaving Eddy to ponder what he said. Sensitivity? When was he not sensitive? Oh, yeah, basically always. Did that really matter that much anyway? What had being sensitive ever gotten him?

"Hey, Eddy."

"Quiet, woman, I'm thinking." Eddy grumbled still pondering. Then with a start he realized it was Nazz offering him a program. She folded her arms, miffed. "Well. That was rude if I do say so myself."

She started to storm away but Eddy stopped her. "N-nazz! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I mean… Ugh, I'll just go sit in my wrong corner and be wrong now." He was about to slink off to afore mentioned corner, but Nazz just laughed and pecked him on the cheek. "You're so cute when you try to be sensitive, Eddy." She said. His face went red. Ok. Maybe being sensitive _did _pay off every now and again.

Just then he spotted somebody nearby. A figure dressed in a black trench coat, beret, and sunglasses. Her hair seemed to be dyed black. She was gazing at a portrait of a woman dressed in white. Under her arm was tucked a thick book. A thought struck him. "Nazz. Nazz, look over there." He said, pointing. (And ignoring the "when you point three fingers point back at you" rule)

Nazz seemed disappointed that they were finally having a romantic moment and it was ending so quickly, but regardless she looked. "What?"

"That woman right there. She's wearing sun glasses inside."

"That's kind of a trend now, Eddy."

"I mean she's wearing sun glasses and she has a book. Who does that remind you of?"

Nazz seemed to follow where his thoughts had taken him, but seemed unwilling to accept it. "Eddy, I'm sure there are plenty of ladies in Paris who wear sun glasses and read. How do we know that's the Rose's Thorn?"

"Only one way to find out. We have to see if that's an art book."

"Eddy, really?"

"Come on Nazz. If the Rose's Thorn is in a place filled with paintings don't you think that that be a problem? Shouldn't we make sure?"

Nazz sighed, not wanting to agree, but having to. "Lead the way Eddy."

They walked as nonchalantly toward the lady as possible as stopped beside her pretending to be looking at the painting but really trying to get a better look at the book, but she was reading it now and she kept tilting the cover away. Eddy got an idea. "Nazz hand me a quarter." He whispered. Nazz looked at him suspiciously. "Will I get it back?"

"Maybe."

"Hmm…"

"Come on, Nazz, do you really think I'd steal from you of all people."

"Aww Eddy." She said giggling as she handed over the quarter. He tossed the quarter at the lady's feet. "Woops, dropped my quarter." Eddy said, a bit obnoxiously. He got down to pick it up, but all the while he was looking at the book cover which he could now see perfectly. _The BFG by Roald Dahl. _"Darn it!" He shouted a bit too loudly. The lady lowered the book and Eddy put his head down and started babbling, "I mean there's my quarter I was looking everywhere for it." He stood up and returned to Nazz, urging her with a hand gesture they were getting away. "Sorry to disturb you, Miss. We'll be leaving now." He called over his shoulder.

The lady responded, "It is all right children."

They froze, still facing away from the lady. For a lady, her voice sure sounded like a male falsetto. They turned back to her, but she had her head buried so far in her book that they could no longer see her face. They moved closer to her. "Um…_'miss', _have we met before?" Eddy asked suspiciously.

She didn't move her book, but her hands seemed to be shaking. "N-no. Of course not. You must be mistaking me for somebody else." She said, her wavering, falsetto-y voice quavering. Eddy and Nazz changed skeptical glances.

"Are you sure?" Nazz said, "Cos I think we _have _met you before. In a hotel lobby…"

"And a street corner." Eddy said, smirking now, "Mousier Mime."

The "lady" lowered her book so they could see her face, her sun glasses were slipping down her nose. They'd both seen those trapped, darting eyes before. "U-um. I can explain." He said.

"No need." Eddy said and he and Nazz both linked arms with him, one on each side, and headed for the door. On passing Rose at the front desk they gave a smile and said they ran into an old acquaintance and wanted to take a stroll in the gardens to catch up on the news. She seemed startled, but nodded and let them pass. They dragged the mime outside all the way to a shaded area in an orchard and stopped, still not letting go. "I-I can explain." The mime said again, pleadingly this time, "Really. It's not what you think."

"Then start explaining." Nazz said, "You're here so that means your boss can't be far behind. Where is she?"

"S-she's…she's… Oh, I can't! She's got the whole place bugged. she'll know I said something!"

"So you admit she _is _here. What's she planning?" Eddy demanded.

"Oh, oh. I guess I did." The mime glanced around at the trees, as if they might be listening. (Which if what he said was true, they just might be.) He said quietly, "If I were to say she was here and she knew you knew you would all be in grave danger. She is not called 'the Rose's Thorn' for no reason…"

"We'll be in danger anyway if she carries out what she's planning, won't we?" Nazz said, lowering her voice.

The mime seen torn with indecision for a moment. He glanced between the two then lowered his head in resignation.

"All right. I'll tell you."

In a small underground bunker beneath the carousel a woman sipping cranberry juice watched her mime whispering frantically to a pair of children. That was the friend of _his _boy. She'd seen the girl before in the courtyard of the Louvre. She'd seen the two hold hands. A pretty girl, she was. She'd have to keep her in mind for later. The kid's exchanged surprised and alarmed glances, obviously at being told what she was planning. The Mime made one last plea to the kids. The boy seemed to hesitate, but the girl seemed to insist. Finally the boy relented and nodded. The kids turned and ran back in the direction of the museum. The mime turned and glanced about the trees.

The woman smirked. "It is a pity, Mousier, but I believe our partnership is done. A pity. Though not a surprise." She picked up a walkie talkie and said, "I believe we are ready to begin now. Ladies and gentlemen, move out."

Jerome was explaining the piece that Eddy and Nazz had previously been standing by (While occasionally throwing a wink in the direction of Rose at the front desk) when Eddy and Nazz ran in, completely out of breath. Jerome raised an eye brow. "Where have you two been?" he winked, "Out for a little stroll in the city of love…"

"Rose's thorn...she's here…" Eddy said through gasps for breath. Everyone turned and stared at them now. Jerome looked very seriously at them now, "Where did you find out this information?" he asked.

"Long story." Nazz said, "We ran into the mime. He told us something important. Quick, we have to tell the curators. We have to tell them-"

At that moment the lights went out. They could hear shrieks of surprise and murmurs of confusion throughout the exhibit. Not from this group. What you heard from them was a silence of dread. Nazz closed her eyes and muttered, "Too late…"

Just then there was a crash at the door and a platoon of people like soldiers rushed into the museum, grabbing painting after painting from the exhibit. Jerome grabbed the portrait they'd been admiring and shoved it at Kevin. "Everybody take a painting and run. Stowe them at the puppet theatre then meet back at the Grand Basin." He ordered, "Go!" Kevin turned and sprinted through the doors. Everyone else following in a similar manner, each with their own painting.

When they realized that their plunder was running out the door, a group of the men broke off from the rest and chased after them.

**Potoperson: There we are! **

**Cella: Cliffie? Really?**

**Potoperson: I thought it better I get in a chapter than get to the end of this chase scene.**

**Son Venvor: She could have ended it earlier I suppose. **

**Potoperson: Exactly! **

**Cella: Don't you have to announce something?**

**Potoperson: Oh, yeah! Cella now has her own facebook. That's right, you can become friends with Cella. She will accept you. You can write on her wall, ask questions, tag her in pictures, ask her to prom, and view the occasional wall-to-wall banter between her and your's truly: Potoperson. **

**Son Venvor: Will you actually accept prom invites?**

**Cella: Probably not. But you can ask anyway. **

**Potoperson: So yeah. She's under "Cella Cellophane Morales" You'll know it's her because her profile picture is a drawing with a caption that includes her name. Link in my profile. Bye!**


End file.
